Never Leave You Behind
by TraumerdeAmore
Summary: Bad at summaries. Mary arrived in the box like all the others. Immediately, she and Newt have a connection, though neither can remember just how far back it goes. Join them as their relationship grows and is tested by the trials of WICKED. Will they find that their love reigns true? Or is it just another variable. M rating for a few Chapters. Will give a warning before each.
1. Chapter 1

**TraumerdeAmore**: This will be a long one! Should go along with the trilogy pretty well. After it gets to that point. I will take elements from both the books and movie(s). And will add/change things as necessary. Anyway. Chapter 1, enjoy!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>"I should rip your eyes out," Newt said, spraying Thomas with spit. "Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why'd you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good times in the glade?"<p>

Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for his gun with his free hand.

The girl watched from close by, trembling, _when did it get like this, _she thought, _we never did anything wrong, we're just kids! _She closed her eyes as tears started to fall.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal grinding against metal finally woke the girl. She sat up quickly, her breathing quickened in a state of panic. Darkness swallowed everything around. When her eyes adjusted she could make out shapes and shadows of crates surrounding her. The cage-like box she was in moved steadily upwards. The chains and pulleys screeched as they struggled to lift the compartment. She carefully positioned herself in a corner between the wall and a crate. She pulled her knees towards her chest burying her face in them; and then she waited.<p>

It felt as though hours had passed when the box finally stopped. She pushed herself further into the corner as she heard muffled voices from overhead. A few clanks and light started to pour into the room as doors opened.

"Where's the greenie," came a scratchy voice.

"Eh, must be hiding," a deep one this time.

She jumped as someone landed in the box with a loud _thump._ Her heart beat so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest. The person was getting closer. Then a dark-skinned boy came into her view.

He stared at her with wide eyes, an expression of shock across his face, "Shit," he whispered as he knelt in front of her, "The name's Alby," he said extending his hand towards her, "Let's get you outta here."

He left his arm extended for a few moments before giving up. He sighed and stood up again. Voices came from every direction. She could tell they were all boys.

"Everything ok Alby."

"Let's see him then."

"Bet he's done klunked his pants."

Her amber eyes were glossed over and filled with confusion. She cowered away from the boy. Jerking every time another voice came out.

"Shut it shanks," one shouted firmly but calmly.

A fleeting look of familiarity crossed her face. _That voice…._

Alby noticed her change in expression and walked over to the others. She peeked slightly around the crate to see what was going on. Close to thirty boys huddled around the edge of the box, towards the boy Alby. Assuming they were talking, she leaned against the wall once more; and again she flinched as another boy jumped in. He treaded carefully to her. Slow but steady steps. When she finally caught glimpse of his face, she wasn't scared, but at ease. His eyes met hers and time stood still.

He was tall and built skinny, but all muscle. Tousled light brown hair with deep brown eyes that she felt looked into her soul. An orange singlet that was old and worn draped over his figure. _He's gorgeous._

He awkwardly sat down cross-legged in front of her, "Hey there," he had a heavy accent that made her weak, "The name's Newt. Can you tell me yours?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay, we've all been in your shoes," he gestured to the others, "Don't remember nothing. You'll get your name back soon enough," he leaned forward and whispered, "You're the first girl you know. Besides the original group, fourteen have come up in the box."

Her eyes widened but she relaxed, curiosity getting to her.

He smiled, "Yup. Most of 'em are decent fellows. But haven't seen a girl in over a year," a giggle escaped him, "So forgive these shuck heads when they can't control themselves around someone so beautiful," he winked.

She blushed at the boys compliment. _Beautiful? Me? What do I even look like? _She reached up to tuck her chestnut colored hair behind her ears as she smiled.

But, she was beautiful. In a simple way. Her hair cascaded just past her shoulders, falling in layers. Her eyes were big and held all the emotion in the world; the glistening colors of sunburst. An average size build with curves in all the right places. She wore a pair of fitting jeans, an olive-green tank top with a white button up shirt over it. Brown boots completed her outfit.

The boy moved to place himself to kneel, "That's better," he extended his arm to her, "As much as I like being trapped in a room with a pretty girl. What do you say we get outta this box?"

She placed her hand in his and sparks flew.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent with Alby and Newt giving her the tour. She was shown the different locations around the place they called "The Glade". The Gardens, Deadheads, Homestead, Blood House, and more. Alby even showed her the entrance to the maze, and explained what lied within. He informed her of everything else that came along with being a glader. The different jobs there were, and the 'keepers' of them. About the box and how it brought supplies and a newbie every month. Each one with no memories. About the 'creators'. Anything and everything. The whole time she was silent, latched on to Newt's shirt. He just smiled down at her.<p>

She was introduced to everyone else in the glade as well. Newt was right, they seemed well enough. Caring and mindful of her. When meeting the builders, one of the boys made an inappropriate comment under his breath. This earned him a hard knock against the head by his keeper, Gally. She smiled at him in thanks, and he nodded back to her. The tour ended shortly after the doors to the maze had shut.

"I suppose that's about it greenie," Alby crossed his arms and looked around the glade, "You'll find your place and fit in just like the rest. But bear with us," he said curtly, "We were just starting to get a good system in. But you're gonna have to be taken care of a little differently."

"The bloody hell is that supposed to mean," Newt said angrily.

"Well I'm not gonna send her straight off to be a slicer," he rubbed his temple, "Don't want to scar her any more than she has been," he sighed, "And I don't think she should be sharing a room with anyone now do you?"

He brought his gaze back to the girl, "What're we gonna do with you?"

"For now," Alby interrupted, "Get her a meal, gotta be hungry. Then a room in the Homestead. I'll have the builders work on an addition as soon as they can. We'll reschedule the bonfire for tomorrow night. Stick you with Zart in the gardens after wake-up. He could use some help," and for the first time the boy actually smiled, "Get some rest. You look exhausted," he waved over his shoulder as he started to walk away, "She's in your charge Newt."

* * *

><p>"You can have my room in the Homestead for the time being," Newt said as he unrolled his sleeping bag.<p>

It was dark now, some of the boys had already picked where they wanted to spend their evening, and were setting up their beds to sleep under the stars. Others chose to sleep in the Homestead. Apparently they would sprawl out on the floor all throughout the building. There were a few stragglers running around finishing up last-minute chores.

He finished making his bed and stood up next to her. She was staring up at the sky. She looked peaceful, like she was in a trance. He hated to disturb her but it was getting late.

"Come on," he put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you settled," he turned to walk towards the Homestead.

She shook her head and pointed at the ground next to his sleeping bag.

"Are you shucking kidding me," he laughed, "There? You want to sleep out here? When you have a room all for you in there," he pointed.

She hesitated, contemplating what he had said, before nodding.

"Wait there," he said gently. Smiling, he continued to cross the field, weaving around others as he went.

_He has a limp? _She questioned as she watched him carefully. _How did I not notice before?_

Newt returned moments later with another sleeping bag, and Gally. They were each going to sleep on either side of her. There was something about Gally that gave her comfort too, so she didn't mind. Snuggling into her bag she again looked up at the sky.

_Constellations. I know them. When? Where? I don't remember._

She lay there quietly listening to the other gladers settling in and chatting with each other as they fell asleep.

"You survived the first day greenie," Gally startled her, "Welcome to the glade."

She watched him as he rolled over before returning her attention upwards. _Maybe. Just maybe I can get use to this._

* * *

><p>Sometime during the night she awoke and everything that had happened that day hit her like a ton of bricks. She pulled her sleeping bag up over her head trying to muffle her cries as to not wake the others. So focused on herself, she didn't notice the moans and groans of Newt stirring awake next to her.<p>

"Whoa," he whispered, "Hey love, no what's wrong," he reached over and slowly pulled her cover down. He perched himself up on his elbow, "Can't have none of that now. You're in my charge and if your crying it means I ain't doing my job right."

She smiled half-heartedly at him.

He laid back down and extended a hand towards her, "Love. Ain't no one or nothing going to harm you when I'm around. It'll be alright."

She reached out and he intertwined his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes and sighed as she completely relaxed.

_Mary._

A distant but familiar voice called her.

"Mary," she whispered.

The boy stared in shock for it was the first she had spoken all day, "What'd you say love?"

She opened her eyes and met his, "My name, it's Mary."

He smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Mary. Name's Newt. I'll be taking care of you from here on out. And I promise, I will never leave you behind."

* * *

><p><strong>TraumerdeAmore<strong>: Wow. I do not plan on all the chapters being quite this long lol. I made it out as if Alby was always the leader. But that there was a small original group like in the books. It's been a little over a year since the first ones arrived. You should totally review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**TraumerdeAmore**: Chapter 2! Thank you to the followers and reviews after one chapter! Eep! I have a lot going on now but I will try to update at least once a week. Sorry. QQ

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>And they slept that way; hand in hand. Forgetting the terror of the world around them. Neither one stirred the rest of the night. The break of dawn giving a golden hue to the glade as the first of them awoke.<p>

"Newt," someone whispered, "Newt ya shank get up."

The boy groaned and turned his head to face the ruin of his slumber, "Ugh. Alby."

The dark-skinned boy snorted, "Well good morning to you too," he knelt and smirked towards the other boy, "What do we have here."

Newt, finally realized he was still holding Mary's hand, smiled and tucked it back with her before sitting up with a long stretch, "Woke me up crying. Her name's Mary."

"Mary eh? Bout time she spoke," he rubbed his temple, "And showed a reaction to this place," he stood again, "Better wake her though. Get her a shower while the others are still out. Then come meet me at the wall."

"Good that."

The leader nodded and walked away. He eyed his way around the glade, making sure everything was in check. A rooster crowing in the distance the next sign that another day in the maze had begun.

Newt watched his friend for a moment before turning to the girl next to him. She slept peacefully, a hint of a smile on her lips. The sleeping bag rose and fell in rhythm with her gentle breathing. He reached out and caressed her cheek. Somewhere deep inside his mind he knew that they knew each other, and it scared him. A change to the order he knew so well. He smiled nonetheless.

"Mary, love, it's time to wake up."

-/-

As the girl showered, Newt guarded the door. When finished, they made their way to Alby. He was standing close to a wall that lay on the east side of the glade. As they got closer she could see it was covered in names.

Alby turned when he heard their footsteps approaching, "You're one of us now greenie," he held a knife out to her, "Time to find your place."

She looked at it hesitantly, before studying the wall a bit closer. The names of all the gladers were carved in the stone. There were also some that she didn't recognize; they were crossed out. A shiver went down her spine as she figured what that meant. She took a deep breath before shakily taking the knife from him. Gathering her composure she made her way towards the wall. A smug look crossed her face when she found the perfect spot, a space underneath Newt's. She drove the blade into it.

"Do you think she's going to be alright," Alby crossed his arms.

Newt smirked as he watched her carve her name, "Are you kidding," he chuckled, "One girl, roughly thirty boys? She's not who I'd be worrying about."

"Good that," the boy chuckled.

"She's gonna be a toughie. Quite the handful I'm sure."

"Great. Another regular pain in my ass."

The boys exchanged looks before busting out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Mary," that oh so familiar accent called, "Love?"<p>

Mary giggled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Newt. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Secretly though, she absolutely adored when he called her love. Especially with his accent, it made her weak in the knees.

"At least once more love," he beamed as he reached her side.

It was closing in on a month since Mary had arrived in the box. Any thoughts that she was going to be a hindrance to their world quickly disappeared. For the most part, the guys took an elder brother stance towards her. Alby said it gave the boys a bit of a purpose, having someone they felt needed their protection. She played her part just as well as any of them. Her place resided in the gardens, bringing life to the plants, and food to her _family_. Throughout the glade you could hear her singing as she worked. After her initial fear of everything passed, she really started to open up to everyone. She got along famously with her keeper, Zart. He became the person she was closest to; next to Newt and Gally. Although, he was the first to see that she wasn't as in need of defending as much as the others thought.

Today she was harvesting corn with a basket held against her hip. Her hair up in a messy pony tail, her button up shirt tied around her waist. She loved working in the gardens, especially because a certain boy spent his time there as well. Even when he had second-in-command business to take care of, he always seemed to find himself there at breaks. But she didn't mind, for neither could deny the immediate connection they had.

"I'm almost done, just a few more stalks to tend to," she glanced over at Zart who was smirking at her. Crimson flashed across her face as she continued on.

Newt snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah. Talked to Alby about that sewing kit you want. Said he'll throw a note in the box next time."

"That's good. Some of you are starting to look downright ratty," she mumbled.

"Hmm? You say something love," he fidgeted with the leaves on one of the corn stalks.

"What," she jumped, "Oh, no, nothing."

She blushed even harder as she turned and watched him. The wonderful colors of the sunset casting shadows across his face, making him even more handsome. Assuming that was even possible. She all but melted into a puddle. _Hnn… He should be against the rules._

Newt noticed the girl blatantly staring at him and chuckled to himself. He let it go for a couple of minutes before he turned to her and gave a wink. Snapping back to her senses she jerked away, cursing at herself. Trembling, she managed to finish her gathering.

She turned but was careful to not meet the boys eyes, "Come now. Let's get these to Frypan," she hurriedly walked right past him, "See you later Zart," she waved.

"Later, _love_," he mocked.

She stopped dead in her tracks before shaking her head and proceeding to the kitchen. Newt right behind her.

* * *

><p>The colors of the fire danced around the glade. Illuminating everything in its reach with an array of reds, oranges, and yellows. The flames reaching heights many feet above the tallest gladers. People scattered around celebrating the arrival of the fourth greenie since Mary. Laughter, play fights, and dancing. Many with a jar of Gally's special drink in their hands. This time, even Mary had one. She hadn't participated in the monthly occurrence before; but the boys convinced her it was time to let loose.<p>

She sat against a log with Newt, Alby, and Zart. They laughed as they watched the others partying. A tinge of red flushed her cheeks from one too many drinks. Her arms draped over her legs and she leaned against Newt's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Excuse me lovebirds," someone shouted.

They jerked and looked to see Gally approaching.

He crouched in front of them, "We got you good and drunk, now, time for a dance."

"Oh please Gally," she chuckled.

He rose and outstretched his arms, "Dance with me Mary!"

She gawked at him before turning to Newt. He nudged her forward and nodded.

"Alright alright," she sat her drink down and Gally yanked her on her feet. She brushed herself off and they made their way to an open area a little ways away.

Without warning the boy wrapped an arm around her waist and closed the space between them. He winked before proceeding to lead her through lifts, turns, and all sorts of maneuvers. He mimicked the rhythm the gladers on the drums provided. They kept their eyes locked on the others', grinning the whole time. A few moments passed and they ended their dance laughing with an embrace.

"Time to pass you off," he whispered in her ear.

"Wait what-"

The boy was already making his way back over to where he found her. _Oh dear not Newt. _Yeah right. Gally had already convinced the boy and was dragging him over in a similar fashion. Literally pushing the two together. He saluted the couple and walked away with naught but a smirk on his face.

The red on her cheeks deepened, "I'm sorry Newt I had no idea."

He grabbed her hands, "Forgive me. Not as graceful on two feet as Gally," he said sheepishly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nervously pressed herself against him, avoiding his gaze, "We can slow dance if you'd like."

He placed his arms around her waist holding her as close as possible, "Sing us a song?"

Shivers went trickling down her spine. Every word he spoke she could feel his warm breath against her neck. She nodded against his shoulder. They started swaying in circles slowly.

_Heart beats fast_

_ Colors and promises_

"Mary," he whispered, "There's something I've meant to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it hun."

"Please don't stop singing," he flinched against her.

_Newt? _She was getting scared, "O-Okay."

_How to be brave?_

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"Not many people here know this," his voice cracked, "The story of why I have my limp."

_But watching you stand alone, _

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

"If a greenie doesn't just assume, I tell them I got it running for my life from a griever."

The intensity of the moment brought tears to her eyes, "Newt."

_One step closer_

He backed away just enough to look her in the eye. Trails of tears already marked his face. He pressed his forehead against hers, "But they couldn't be more wrong."

A sob escaped her as she knew what was coming. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

He took a deep breath, "I got this limp trying to end my life. Climbed halfway up one of the walls and jumped."

Her hands were now against his chest grasping his shirt. She was full on crying now. The thought that she may have lost him was too much for her to handle.

He embraced her, "I'm sorry Mary, I shouldn't have done this here," he looked around and it didn't seem anyone had noticed, "Let's find somewhere more private."

He kept her close as he led her away from the festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

**TraumerdeAmore**: To the guest Lillyy who cried reading the previous chapter I KNOW RIGHT I ABOUT DIED WRITING THAT LAST BIT. Also, grab a tissue before you continue~

And to another guest about the lemons, eeeeh I'm so awkward so I didn't really plan on having lemons. I'll keep it in mind though. Especially if more people start asking for it X-X

Thank you to all the reviews and favorites! Next chapter will finally start getting into the first book!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>The pair found themselves propped up against a tree. She had nestled herself between his legs, pressed to his chest. His head rested on hers and he rubbed her back. All the while trying to calm her crying down. She gripped his shirt once more and he wrapped himself tightly around her.<p>

"You're the first greenie who never said anything about my limp," he spoke softly, "No questions or teasing, nothing. Must think I'm a bloody coward," he cursed at himself.

"Why," she sniffled.

"I hated the place. I had no hope. No reason-"

She pushed away and gazed at him, "No. I can see why you would do it. There's no way you're the only one to have wanted to..." she trailed off.

"Then what do you mean," he turned so their eyes met.

"Why did you never do it again," she struggled to say it, "Failing the first time. There would have been such better ways. Just run into the maze before the doors closed," she wiped a tear from her face.

He stared at her in astonishment, "Nobody's asked me that before," he leaned back and thought to himself. "Not even Alby knows this."

She pulled one of his arms off her and intertwined their fingers, patiently waiting for him to continue.

The small gesture relaxed him, "I had such a moment of weakness that day. I don't know what happened. I just started climbing. Once I did, I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name. They sounded hurt, I knew the voice was trying to stop me," he snorted, "I even started responding to it. I was going to climb to the top I swear it," his voice cracked.

She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"But that voice," he shook his head, "Got to me, and I quit halfway. Screaming for it to shut up, I jumped. It listened for a moment. Complete emptiness only for one moment," he paused, "Then I _felt _their presence instead."

"Newt," she questioned.

"There was someone there with me, someone who _loved _me, who was watching over me. But the pain I could feel I caused them as I fell," a shiver went up his spine, "Was worse than the pain I felt when I landed."

She flinched as she tried to get the mental image of Newt's twisted body out of her mind.

He squeezed her hand, "I had hope again. A light in my life. I knew one day we would meet," he smiled, "I spoke to them when I felt low. I spoke to _you, _Mary."

"Me?"

"When I first saw you, I felt the same presence I did that day in the buggin' maze," he ran his other hand through her hair, "You came in the box a few months later, after the med jacks released me. I felt an immediate connection with you. I know you bloody felt it too, and I bet if we could remember," he brought his hands to her face, "You would already know that story. And we would already know each other."

"H-how can you be so sure," she stuttered, his face getting dangerously close to hers.

"Tell me you don't feel anything. No connection. No shuck warm fuzzies when I touch you. Happiness when I call you 'love'. Nothing at all."

He scanned her eyes for any response but she sat gaping at him, leaning closer from instinct. _I can't…_

"Mary I love you," he stated, "Not just deep enough for a few months, but with a history that goes back years. One that neither of us remembers. But I'm okay with that," he brushed a thumb across her lips, "Whatever happens from now on I _never_ want to be separated from you again."

Her eyes flickered between his, she found herself at a complete loss for words. Gently, she dragged her hands up his chest, placing her thumbs inside the neckline of his shirt as she passed it. This was just enough to send him over the edge. His lips came crashing into hers. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. The other hand entangled in her hair, pulling her face closer and deepening the kiss. She gripped one hand on the back of his neck and swept through his hair with the other. The heat and passion from the kiss blazed as much as the fire that burned only hundreds of feet away.

It didn't take long before she felt his tongue tracing the line of her lips, begging for entry. She obliged, moaning softly into his mouth as it explored every inch of space within. He smiled at the sounds he was causing her to make. Then, showing mercy he gave her another rough peck on the lips before breaking the kiss. He kept their foreheads pressed together as the couple struggled to regulate their breathing. She beamed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh now none of that. May not be able to stop myself next time," mischief crossed his face.

She smirked, "That doesn't sound like much of a threat."

"Rest assured love, that was a promise."

_Promise. _A thought occurred to her.

"I love you too Newt," she said suddenly, "I want you always by my side, and I promise to never leave you behind."

"Little thief taking my-"

He was cut off when she grabbed his shirt and smashed her lips against his in one swift movement. This time she was in control. Even though this kiss didn't last as long, the feeling was there all the same. She gave him a smug look when she pulled away.

He chuckled, "Good that."

* * *

><p>"Mary, I dunno how you do it. These look even better than last year," Zart patted her on the shoulder.<p>

"He's right love, the crops never looked this good before you came around," Newt added.

She smiled, "I can't believe I've almost been here a year. So much has happened."

He snickered, "Imagine how we feel, been here since the start you know."

"New greenie will be coming up tomorrow," Zart chimed in. "Guess we'll be having a bonfire."

"Good. Maybe everyone will leave Chuck be a bit," she hissed.

Suddenly, shrill screams echoed throughout the glade. All three of their heads jerked in the direction of the cries. Shouts bounced off of the walls as gladers communicated from all around. Kill it! Help! Run! _Griever._ The last word rang in their ears and they sprinted through the field, skidding to a stop when they reached the outskirts. Sure enough at the entrance to the maze, stood a griever.

Many of the boys had spears and machetes in their hands; or anything they could use as a weapon to defend themselves. They spread out evenly around it. The griever was making no noise, none of the usual mechanical _whirs_ or _clicks_. It was sitting completely motionless.

"Stay here Mary," Newt ordered as he carefully walked towards the others, "Has it done anything?"

"Nope. Just shucking waltzed in and shut down," Gally shouted, "Didn't hear it until it was on top of us."

"A griever during the day," Alby started, "It ain't right.'

"What do we do," Frypan asked.

"Hold on I'm-"

Everyone jumped as the griever came to life with its familiar hollow moan. It wasted no time in choosing a target. Just a few clicking of its spikes against the stony ground, and the beast was balled up. With a great _whirr _it sent itself rolling straight at Newt.

"NEWT," Mary screeched and ran without hesitation.

Everything happened in only a few seconds. The boy, froze, wide-eyed at the repulsive thing before him. Something thrust hard against his arm as he flew out of the griever's path. He got himself together just in time to see the creature unravel, mechanical arms expanding. A new target, "MARY!"

Dozens of needles launched forward, pricking her all over. She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

Spears and arrows came flying as the monster retreated into the maze as fast as it had appeared; receiving minimal damage.

Newt was over top her instantly, a horrified look on his face. She felt him place an arm under her knees and another around her back, lifting her off of the ground and making his way to the homestead, "Grief serum," he screamed. He burst his way through the front door and up the stairs, heading down the hallway and entering his room; placing her gently on the bed.

"Newt," she said weakly.

"Shh love don't try to speak," his voice shook.

"Is everyone else…" she didn't have the strength to finish.

He cupped her face in his hand, "Everyone is fine love, its ok."

She felt another prick in her arm. _The serum._ She was dizzy and nauseous. The world around her had become one big blur of colors. She could still hear voices but couldn't identify the owners. Someone grabbed her hand and she closed her eyes. The darkness came, swallowing everything around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**TraumerdeAmore**: Thank you all for the love from the reviews you've given! And thank you new followers and favorites!

About adding the more fluff/lemons/stuff I don't want the whole story to be one big sex scene lol. But I've been thinking about where I could add such scenes and I may have a spot or two we will see.

I'm thinking about posting this story up on my Tumblr. It would be cool to harass everyone with 'Chapter so-and-so is almost done!' or sneak peaks. Ooooo.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p><em>She's just a child. Six or seven years old. Sitting across from a woman at a table. They had the same chestnut colored hair, but the woman's eyes were blue. A bittersweet look upon her face.<em>

_ "Mommy," the girl says quietly, "Those people from earlier. They're going to take me away, aren't they?"_

_ The woman smiled, "Yes they are."_

_ "Is it because of the sick people on TV?"_

_ "Sort of," she sighed, "You see honey, you are special, in so many ways. One of those ways being that you are not able to get sick like them. There are other kids like you too. So they are taking all of you somewhere safe," she leaned on the table, "They also want to make some medicine for the sickness to go away. You're so smart, you can help them when you get older. They know this."_

_ "I won't see you anymore will I?"_

_ The woman reached out and held her daughter's hand, "Someday you will. But not for a very long time."_

_ "You mean in heaven," she states._

_ "That's right. So until then I need you to be brave," her eyes glossed over, "Things will be hard. You might be sad, or scared. But hold your head high, make friends, work together," the tears started to fall, "You are going to do so much good for this world and I'll be watching over you"_

_ The girl hopped off her chair and walked around the table to her mother, "I will try Mommy. I love you," she reached her arms in the air._

_ She picked up her child and cradled her in her arms, "I love you too sweetheart."_

_ I will see you again mom…_

* * *

><p>Newt sat in a chair next to the bed Mary was in. He was restless. Sweating, fiddling his fingers, and bouncing his leg up and down; occasionally glancing up at Alby who was leaning against the closed-door. He too looked nervous.<p>

"It's not normal," Newt spoke.

"We can't do nothing but wait Newt," Alby said sympathetically.

He jumped out of the chair, "She just _lays _there Alby. No screaming. No jerking around. Bloody nothing. Meanwhile Ben's in the other room thrashing around shrieking like a madman."

The leader walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You said it yourself Newt, she's a tough one. These other shanks are a bunch of wimps."

Newt calmed down and turned to his friend, "You should go. Got more important things to do with that greenie running around."

"So do you," Alby interjected, "She wouldn't want you to be cooped up in the buggin' Homestead all day. Besides, I gave him the tour."

The boy just snorted in response.

He made his way back to the door, "But you're right Newt," he spoke quietly, "It ain't normal. I bet the creators wanted her to get stung. That thing was never coming for you."

"She's been here almost a year, only difference from us is she's a girl. Why now? What makes her memories-"

Newt was cut off by a ringing alarm, a siren. They both froze, looks of confusion plastered across their faces.

"The box."

* * *

><p><em>She sat in an auditorium full of children that were split down the middle by an aisle; girls on one side, boys on the other. She had met almost all the girls in the time she'd been there, but had never met any of the boys. Even so, she didn't consider anyone a 'friend.' Whispers echoed throughout the room, theories about why they were there. A man finally walked on to the stage and made his way toward the microphone.<em>

"_Good afternoon," he said bitterly, "Let's get down to business," he shuffled some papers on the podium in front of him._

_ The chatting dispersed until it was completely quiet._

_ He spoke again, "You are here because the first part of your testing is over. It is now time to move on."_

_ One of the boys raised his hand, "What do you mean?"_

_ The man cleared his throat, "You have learned many things in the past couple of years, solved many puzzles, and answered many riddles. It is in our best interest to pair you with someone who we think can bring out even more of your mind."_

_ He scanned his audience as if waiting for a response, but none came._

"_Based upon your personalities, intelligence, and many other factors. We are now going to give you a partner," he smirked, "You should know this person like you know yourselves. Every test you face from now on will be with them. Every moment of your day will be spent with them. Are there any questions?"_

_ She looked around the room but everyone was silent, intensely focused on the man before them. _

"_Excellent. Over the next few days, every one of you will be taken from your bunk rooms to your new companion," he smiled, "You are dismissed. Good luck. And remember, WICKED is good."_

* * *

><p>"Heya Mary," Zart said softly, "Missin' you in the fields you know. No," he shook his head, "Missin' you <em>period.<em>"

She was still going through her rendition of the Changing. No screaming or convulsing, she just laid there. In order to get through it easier, Newt had determined that she could hear them talking to her, and made a point to have people visit her often. The other boys complied, they were all scared really.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Things are going all to hell while you're out. Another newbie came up couple days ago. Two newbies, two days. This time it was a _girl. _You're not alone anymore," he stammered, "Not that you've ever _really _been alone, I mean, wait. Never mind," he chuckled as he remembered she was unconscious, "Everything's going to change. She said that. It's the only thing she said. Now she's in a coma or something. Alby doesn't trust her or the boy, Thomas, says it ain't a coincidence."

He felt a relief being able to talk to her again, sort of. "The boy's curious. Wants to know anything and everything. Says he wants to be a runner. Nobody _wants _to be a runner, he's nuts. He's too comfortable here. Alby thinks he knows the girl as well."

Honestly, he believed it too, and he was frightened. Terrified that their world as they knew it was coming to an end. The girl came up with a note that said she was the last one ever. The box never went back down. Which meant no more supplies.

"I suppose I should tell you about Ben," his mood went dark, "The Changing finally got him good, he went too crazy, wanted to kill Thomas," he shivered, "Alby got there in time. Ben kept muttering about Thomas being bad, that he needed to be killed. Alby took him out with an arrow, didn't kill him though, so he was banished."

He glanced over at the girl and tried to smile, "Please wake up Mary, everyone's shuck worried you ain't going too. And even more so, that if you do you'll be like the others," he leaned in close to her, "Fight. Don't let them change you."

* * *

><p><em>She was the last of the girls from her bunk room to be retrieved. A different man from the other day led her through the corridors of the building she knew as home. They had entered a large room at the end of a hallway, it looked like a classroom. Six desks in pairs, a couple of bookshelves, whiteboards, and more. There were no windows to see into the rooms, and the doors were plain and heavy looking.<em>

_ "There are many set ups like this around our headquarters," he startled her, "Not only have we designated partners based from our findings. We have also organized your pairs based on the promise we see as a whole. The testing from here on will also coincide with your place-"_

_ "You've put us in order," she interrupted bluntly._

_ "Yes. The three pairs in this room," he gestured around, "They are the ones we see the most from. The vast intelligence and abilities from you six is astounding. We expect great things from you," he walked to the room in the middle and opened the door, motioning for her to enter._

_ She stepped forward and made her way inside. The door shut behind her. The room had two single beds and two dressers, there was a door at the back which led to a bathroom. A boy sat on the edge of one of the beds. _

_ He was in plain simple clothes just as she was; greys and blues. Tousled light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked sad and nervous. _

_He stood suddenly, "H-hi," he stuttered with a heavy accent._

_Newt? Oh my. It's Newt. Me, and Newt, we're so little. We're meeting, for the first time. As she watched from her out-of-body experience, a tear fell and a smile crossed her face.  
><em>

__His one word had broke her resolve and f_or the first time in years the girl relaxed, "Hello."  
><em>

_"My name's Newt," he stared at her._

_She walked over and sat on the other bed, "Mary."_

_"Mary."  
><em>

_It rang through her ears and she realized that it was the same call as she heard the first night in the glade._

_"We should play a game," she said bashfully, "To get to know each other."  
><em>

_"Hm," he looked up as he though to himself, "Oh! I know," he hurriedly got off his bed and hopped on the other, crossing his legs and facing her, "My mom taught it to me."_

_She backed up against the wall and pulled her legs beside her. She watched the boy as he explained how to play the game. His nervousness had passed entirely and he seemed almost happy now._

_I just met him, but I think I made a friend mom. I want to protect him. I want to know him more. I can make it through this place if he's there too. Newt. What does this mean?_

* * *

><p>"Hey love," Newt kissed her forehead and sat at the foot of the bed, "Sorry I ain't been around much lately. So much going on," he yawned.<p>

It was barely morning. The boy had gotten up early to visit. The sun was beginning to shine through the window, illuminating the room just enough to see.

"Minho thought he found a dead griever. Alby decided to go check it out," he snorted, "Shuck thing jumped right up and stung Alby, just like the one with you. Minho tried to drag him out, but they didn't make it in time," he drug a hand up his face and through his hair, "I had given up. Done walked away. Then they were right there, but the doors were already closing, Thomas ran in. The shank."

He was shaking, scared of everything that was going on around him. Thomas, Minho, Alby; they made it through the night. But as the leader went through the changing, Newt was in charge. There was a gathering discussing what to do with the newest boy. He was to be put in the slammer for breaking the rules; but was elected to be a runner, effective immediately.

"Alby's already passed through the changing. He knows Thomas too. Alby, Ben, Gally; they all said the same thing," he sighed, "Which isn't much, since Alby bout strangled himself trying to talk. Oh, and Gally's missing too."

He shifted and grabbed her hand, "Why," he almost screamed at her, "Why aren't you waking up! Two people have gone through the changing and you just, you're still bloody laying there! What am I supposed to-"

"Newt," Jeff shouted from the doorway.

The boy jerked his head towards the other and his face flushed with embarrassment. He looked to the girl once more before darting out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>TraumerdeAmore<strong>: I thought it would be an interesting way to not have to go through the first book by having this back and forth. Also a creative way to introduce some of her memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**TraumerdeAmore**:

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p><em>The three pairs were gathered in the classroom. Newt and Mary sat at the middle set of desks. To their left was Thomas and Teresa, to their right, Aris and Rachel; boys and girls. Mary glanced around full of suspicion; a woman had called upon them and she stood at the front, organizing through some papers. It was the first time they were brought out as a group and not as the individual couples they were placed in a few months earlier. <em>

_ During this time, the children began to see the real reasons why they were brought here; what all the tests and trials were for. They were not but experiments to these people. Subjects being tested upon to figure out why their minds did not succumb to the Flare virus that was unleashed upon their planet; what was left of it anyway. They saw glimpses and heard rumors of things that were being planned out for them in the future. While she wanted to help find a cure one day, and protect the immune, Mary did not agree with WICKED's methods. She and Newt had talked about it many times and he felt the same. But they knew there was nothing they could do yet._

_ Newt sensed her tension and slid his arm across the desks so he was barely touching hers; not wanting to draw attention to them. They exchanged side glances and he returned to his original position when she calmed down. They looked forward once more as the woman cleared her throat._

_ "The results from the past few months have proven crucial to our research," she smiled at them, "We have decided it is time to add another variable."_

_ Another variable. It always had something to do with variables. Mary was not entirely sure why yet, but that was mostly because she was too afraid to figure it out. The children gave their full attention to the woman. They sat in silence, having quickly learned it did no good to ask questions until the end. _

_ "You six have continued to meet our expectations, so only you will be receiving this, 'gift'," she said the last word in a way that made it seem just the opposite, "Tomorrow you will undergo a procedure to implant a device in your brains, which will allow you to speak telepathically to one another." _

_ "Telepathy, what like psychic," Aris said._

_ "I suppose you could call it that. Though its thanks to technology that you will have this ability," the woman stated._

_ "Why," Thomas asked._

_ "Why to deepen the connection between you and your partner of course," she was too excited as she stepped closer to them, "As much as you know each other now, the positive outcomes from your tests, imagine the possibilities if you are able to delve into each others minds entirely."_

_ Implant a device, into their minds? The 'dreaming' Mary was horrified. _

_ "You are dismissed," she nodded._

_ In unison they stood and pushed in their chairs, and made way to their rooms. Newt held the door for Mary and pulled it shut when he entered behind her. She sat on her bed, pulling her legs to her chest. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The same woman entered their room. Newt stepped back taking a protective stance next to Mary. _

_ The woman looked between them, "Relax. I was instructed to tell you this only after speaking with you as a group."_

_ "Tell us what," Newt said._

_ "The two of you will not be receiving the implant like the others. You do not need it," she raised her hand to stop him from speaking again, "You see, as a pair, you two excel way beyond your peers. You work marvelously together," she flipped up a few pages in her hands before continuing, "There was a challenge a few weeks ago. Mary, you chose from a series of difficult puzzles, deciding the one in which you thought your partner would be able to solve the fastest."_

_ "Newt," Mary shouted, "His name is Newt."_

_ The woman smirked at her, "Of course, it wasn't as simple as solving a problem. Mary, in turn, was strapped to a chair and hooked to an electrical machine. Every five minutes that went by we increased the power, and gave a shock. Though we never let anyone get to a point where it would cause permanent damage," she turned to Newt now, "Those part of a pair that could not solve their problem in a timely manner, were stopped and lost meal privileges for a day."_

_ He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _

_ "We tracked your brain activity throughout the test. Newt you never faltered. Calm and collected you solved your problem just past ten minutes. The first to finish actually," back to Mary, "And you showed no signs of fear. You had total confidence in him whilst most of the others' brain waves flew off the charts," she let the papers fall back into place, "The performance was outstanding. You truly know one another, trust one another; you are as one. The implant will prove nothing when it comes to you two. Though now the other pairs will think you have the advantage as well."_

_ "Why is that important," Mary asked quietly._

_ "It will push them in the right direction. Individually, they are spectacular. But, as a pair they do not come close to the connection between you," she turned to the door and opened it, "Such a natural link that cannot be replicated even with the implant. The effect you each have on the other's brain is something we do not yet understand," she left the room, the door slowly closed behind her._

_ Newt turned to Mary and in the same instant she jumped off of the bed and threw her arms around his neck, "Newt I'm scared," she cried._

_ He hugged her tightly, "I will do anything I can to protect you. We're a team remember? That means we're in this together. I'll always be here."_

_ "Promise," she whispered. _

_ "I promise."_

* * *

><p>Mary awoke with a gasp; fast uneven breaths followed as she took in her surroundings. She wasn't dreaming of memories anymore. This was real. She sat up and held her head. It was spinning as everything from her past came rushing back to her. Shakily she stood and made her way to the window. <em>It must be early, the sun isn't even up, <em>or so she thought. As she got closer she noticed that something was wrong. The sun wasn't down, it was _gone. _

Their sky was nothing but gray. Every inch was colorless and dead. Though there was still enough light to see by. _The ending… _Those words came to her mind but there was too much for her to sort through to figure it out so quickly. She was pulled from her memories by a commotion coming from downstairs. It was then that she realized the door to her room was open. _What's going on?_

By peering out the door and looking back and forth around the hallway, she determined that she was in Newt's room. The dozens of voices shouting below were coming from the front of the Homestead. She made way towards her room at the back of the building to retrieve the bow and arrow Alby let her hide, then snuck down the back stairway when the crowds sounded like they were moving away. She tip-toed to the door and quickly glanced outside.

A group of gladers were making their way towards the Deadheads. _Newt. _Her heart fluttered when she seen him running at the front of the pack. She slipped out behind the Homestead and stealthily trekked around the glade to the forest. She followed the voices deep inside, her bow at the ready by her side. The trees became so thick that she could no longer see traces of the gray sky above. She stopped far enough away from them that no one was aware of her presence, but close enough that she could hear them talking.

"Congrats, Jeff," Newt said, "You're officially the first guy here to get your butt beat by a girl. Though that's probably only because Mary isn't violent," he mumbled, "Thankfully."

She smirked at his statement. He was right, she could easily take over half of the guys there if she wanted.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be next," Teresa said.

"Touch him with even a finger, and you'll lose that whole arm," Mary stepped out from the trees, her bow drawn and aimed at the other girl.

"M-Mary," Newt stuttered and stepped towards her.

"Stay away," she pleaded.

He was stunned, obviously hurt, but mostly confused, "Mary-"

"I'm sick of this," Alby interrupted. He stepped up to Thomas, "I wanna know who you are, who this shank girl is, and how you two know each other. She came straight to you after waking up."

"So what, we used to know each other. That doesn't mean anything! Neither of us can remember anything," Thomas shouted angrily.

Alby turned his attention to Teresa, "First the sky, then you and Mary wake up at the same time, now this," he clenched his fists, "What did you do?"

"I triggered something," she said calmly, "Not on purpose, I swear it. The ending. I don't know what it means."

"What's wrong," Thomas asked, "What happened?"

Alby grabbed him by the shirt, "What happened? I'll tell you what happened, shank. Too busy making' lovey eyes to bother looking' around? To bother noticing what freaking _time _it is," he screamed, "The walls, _you _shuck. The _Doors. _They didn't close tonight!"

The words rang in Mary's head as she lowered her bow. _Oh no._

* * *

><p><em>"You are aware that Phase One: The Maze Trials is ready to begin," a man paced back and forth, "We have chosen the first group of subjects that will receive the swipe and be sent into the mazes."<em>

_It was just Mary and Newt now. The other four had already taken their place in WICKED's plans, working directly for them. They tried to recruit Mary on many occasions, all but begging for the use of her mind. She refused._

_"Mary," he stopped and turned to her, "We would once again like to offer you a place on our team. You-"_

_"No thank you," she said abruptly._

_"It's either that, or be sent into the maze," he stated._

_"No," Newt shouted as he stood from his seat, "She will work for you."_

_Mary gaped at him, "I will not! I'd rather go into the maze and die than work for these people."_

_"I'll go to the maze in her place."_

_"What?! Newt! No," she shot up._

_The man just stood; sneering as his eyes flickered between them._

_Newt turned to her and spoke quietly, "I told you that I would protect you. I am not going to let you go into the maze."_

_"You also promised me that you'd always be here," her voice cracked._

_ "Your safety comes first. I'm sorry. I have to break my promise," he took her hand in his, "Stay here."_

_The man coughed to bring attention to himself, "How about we make a deal, Mary?"_

_She tried to glare at him, but tears had already formed in her eyes, "What?"_

_"Work for us, the only thing you will have to do is watch over him," he pointed to Newt, "Every minute of your day you will be spent making sure that he is safe. Making sure that everything to do with him is documented."_

_"Deal," Newt said._

_"No deal," she shouted._

_"With the connection you two have, and access to everything on him; brain waves, vitals, even his thoughts," he clasped his hands together, "We would surely get details no one else would care to notice," he stepped away from them and made his way down the hallway, "We will leave it up to you."_

_Mary stormed away from Newt and headed for their room, slamming the door behind her. She fell on her bed and began to cry. _

_The door opened and closed softly, "Mary," Newt said caringly._

_"I do not want to talk to you."_

_He sat on the bed next to her, "Mary you're smart. And you're so strong. Buy time until you figure out a way to get us out. Then you can-"_

_She pushed herself up, "It's just another trick, another stupid test!"_

_"I won't have any memories Mary, I need you there to keep an eye on me," he was desperate.  
><em>

_"I will not watch you struggle, and I definitely will not watch you die," she growled._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, "If this is what has to be done to guarantee your safety, then so be it. Even if they have to erase your mind too."_

_He may as well have ripped out her heart, "Newt you can't be serious."_

_"The hell I'm not," he stood, "We can't do anything if both of us get the Swipe. We can't do anything if we're sent into separate mazes. We may never see each other again!"_

_She trembled, he had never gotten mad at her before. Her quiet crying turned to sobs._

_He knelt in front of her, "Mary if there's one thing about this place that is real, it's what we have, and I know that you will do anything to get back to me. Promise me you'll stay."_

_"N-Newt," she slid from the bed and wrapped herself around him._

_He pushed her away, "No! It's your turn to make me a promise! Now, promise me!"_

_"I promise," she managed, "And I promise that I will see you again."_

_He enveloped her in his arms and he too began to cry._

_-/-_

_It was only a few days later that Newt was taken away. They would not allow her to be there for the procedure on the count of there being too many other children there receiving the Swipe as well. They had said their goodbyes as best they could. She was numb to everything by the time someone came for her later that same day._

_ She was taken to a sizable room that showcased the high class technology of WICKED. Large, touch-screen panels that were holographic lined most of the room. They had keyboards to match. Each one had someone stationed in front of them. There were also people just walking around, observing the others. Some had clipboards in their hands. And even though there was a lot going on, it was almost completely silent. The only noises were made by people shuffling about and the clicks and beeps from the computers. One of the walls was nothing but windows that looked out onto an underground chamber which housed a bunch of machinery, wires, ducts, and a row of large white pods. The whole thing creeped Mary out. _

_She was directed to sit at the station next to Thomas, and did so reluctantly. She paid close attention as a man instructed her on how to use the computer, and what her duties were. Millions of thoughts raced across her mind but she couldn't focus on one. She just wanted to see Newt, to know that he was okay for now. Everyone averted their attention as a woman with blonde hair entered the room.  
><em>

_"Congratulations everyone, all of our hard work so far has led to this," she raised her hands in the air, "Phase One: The Maze Trials have begun."_

_Suddenly, all of the panels had a new window appear, a selection of cameras. The main view was of a field, a forest in the back, with walls surrounding all sides. The center of the maze. Close to thirty boys were lying on the ground immediately surrounding metal doors. Mary heard nothing else said as her eyes frantically scanned the group for Newt. She locked on to him as they started to wake. Panic and confusion plastered across their faces. _

_Her heart sank but she swallowed her tears and mustered her courage. Day one Newt. We can do this._


	6. Chapter 6

**TraumerdeAmore**- I realized that I left my note blank in the last Chapter, so sorry! Thank you to all the new followers/favorites/reviews! It means the world to me!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a chapter I am rating M.<strong>

Time moved on, and the later into the night it got, the stranger it was to not have the glade swallowed by the darkness. All of the gladers had taken up shelter in the Homestead, split between the rooms but still packed body-to-body. Most had flashlights and knives in case of emergency. The builders had boarded up the windows and furniture was piled up against the doors. Anything they could do to prepare themselves with such short notice. The grievers moans growing closer with each passing moment.

Mary found herself in a room with Minho, Thomas, and _Newt_. Alby had been there, but after some conversation about studying the maps, runners packing to spend_ days_ in the maze, and the new discovery of The Griever Hole; he had decided to blockade himself in the map room. She hadn't really paid too much attention to them. She felt horrible recalling everything that had happened to her. Newt tried to talk to her but Minho convinced him to leave her be for a while. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find the words to say, and knew this wasn't the right time anyway. She would wait until tomorrow, assuming they made it through the night.

She was lying on the floor close to the bed, which had gone to Newt. Some of the others in the room had managed to fall asleep. Others whispered. She just lay there for hours, feeling worse and worse. She wasn't ready to speak just yet, but she _ached_ to feel Newt against her. Finally making her decision, she quietly got up and made her way to the bed. She carefully stepped over Minho along the way.

Newt was lying on his side, back to her, and she bit her lip nervously. She lifted his blanket and swiftly slid in the bed next to him. She grasped his shirt and sighed. Despite the misery that lay over them all, he was warm. He felt her presence and rolled over, desperately scanning her expression. Her eyes flickered between his as she silently pleaded for him to touch her. He gave up on the need to talk and settled for just wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He planted a few soft kisses on her forehead as she nuzzled her chin to his chest.

Then everything changed.

A hollow moan sounded from outside followed by the familiar rolling clicks of a Griever on the stony ground. Newt was up before anyone, waving his arms and shushing the others with a finger to his lips. He tip-toed to the window and peered through the cracks, Thomas right behind him. The many different sounds of a Griever penetrated the walls every ten to twenty seconds. There had to be three or four just outside. One sounded like it was heading straight for the house. The clicking of its spikes against the stone suddenly turned to a more hollow sound. It was climbing the Homestead.

The boys retreated, Newt grabbed Mary's hand, and everyone in the room plastered themselves against the wall furthest from the window. The building shuddered beneath the weight of the creature. Sounds of the wooden boards crunching, groaning, and snapping. The light coming through the boards flickered; the griever was right outside the window. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. The tension in the room threatening to snap like the boards of the Homestead; everyone shrieked when the hallway door whipped open.

"Gally," Mary gasped.

The boy looked horrible. His eyes filled with lunacy; his clothes torn and filthy, "They'll kill you," he screamed, spit flying everywhere, "The Grievers will kill you all! One every night until it's over!"

Everyone was in shock as they all gaped at the boy. He limped over and stood before Thomas, "This is all your fault," without warning he swung his left hand, forming a fist as it came crashing into Thomas' ear.

Thomas cried out, more from shock than pain. He stumbled out-of-the-way just as Newt rushed in and pushed Gally. He and Thomas took stance, expecting the boy to retaliate, but he just looked over the group with his mad gaze.

"It can't be solved," he said with a distant voice, "They'll kill all of you! One by one! Only one a night… They're stupid variables."

_Variables._ Mary shivered as she remembered the meaning of that word.

Gally screamed as he threw himself at the window and began to tear at the wooden boards. Newt lunged for him just as he ripped the second board free. He swung it backwards and connected with Newt's head. A spray of blood sprinkled the bed sheets as Newt sprawled across it.

"Newt," Mary cried and ran to the boy. She held her hand against the wound, putting pressure on trying to stop the bleeding. He was unconscious.

The next couple of minutes happened so fast she could hardly keep up. Gally ripped the last board off of the window and a Griever started to squeeze its way through. Its arms reached for Newt's lifeless body but stopped when Gally spoke again.

"No one ever understood what I saw, what the Changing did to me," the boy screamed as the Griever struggled to push itself through the opening where the window once was, "Don't go back to the real world Thomas. You don't want to remember," he turned and dove into the writhing body of the Griever.

_Gally_, she tried to scream. A few tears fell as she watched Thomas run to the window. She looked down to see blood seeping through the cracks between her fingers.

"Minho," Thomas screamed and ran out of the room.

Newt stirred next to her and tried to get up, "No Newt you have to lay down."

"I love you Mary but slim it," the boy flinched as he touched his wound and got off of the bed. He made his way to the window just in time to see Minho running into the maze behind the Grievers, "Bloody shank," he turned and left the room as well.

She scurried to her feet and ran after him. Stopping to grab a towel from one of the med-jack rooms along the way. Newt was standing just outside the homestead and she looked to see what had him stunned. The heavy metal door of the map room was ajar, a wispy trail of black smoke drifting out and up into the sky. He suddenly started moving towards Thomas who was at the entrance of the maze.

"Newt," she called after him.

He turned as she reached him and she held out the towel, "Thanks love," he said pressing it to the wound, "Shuck it that hurts like a mother."

She smiled and they jogged the rest of the way to Thomas.

"I'm going after him," the boy said when they got close enough.

"Time to be a bloody hero again?"

Thomas gave Newt a sharp look, "You think I do things to impress you shanks? Please. All I care about is getting out of here."

This boy before her, Thomas, was not the same as the one in her memories. The one that agreed so passionately with WICKED and their methods._ I suppose it is possible for someone to be a completely different person once they receive the Swipe. With no memories, sent into a place like this, any personality could come out. Another variable I'm sure._

"There he is," she pointed past the two boys as Minho turned a corner up ahead. Her motherly side came out as he crossed the threshold into the glade, "You shank what the hell were you thinking! Someone give me a hammer or something I can use to knock some klunk brains into his head!"

He bent over, hands on his knees, and sucked in a few breaths before smirking up at them, "Got a winner there don't ya Newt."

Newt snorted, "Go on then what were you thinking, we've got more important things to deal with then another glader losing their shuck mind."

"I just wanted to make sure. To see if they headed towards the cliff," he put his hands on his hips, "Towards the Griever hole."

"And?" Thomas said.

"Bingo," Minho wiped sweat from his forehead, "But we can talk about that later. What's so important?"

"Somebody burned the map trunks," Newt said pointing over his shoulder, "Every last one of 'em."

* * *

><p>Newt sent Mary to get examined by the med-jacks. He wanted to be sure everything was OK as she had just woken up from the weirdest 'Changing' any of them had ever seen. Jeff checked her out and told her to get a good meal from Frypan, then a nice long rest. She followed her orders as she walked solemnly around the glade. She hadn't seen Newt since the night before, she had no idea where he was or what was going on. She needed to talk to him now more than ever.<p>

It took forever for her to cross the glade towards the Homestead. Everyone missed her terribly. Chuck, Zart, and many others were among the gladers that approached her. Talking for a few minutes, giving her hugs, and sending her on her way. She smiled half-heartedly at them.

Her head had barely hit the pillow before she fell asleep.

-/-

She was only out for a couple of hours when she was woke peacefully.

"Hey love," a familiar accent said.

She yawned as she stretched and sat up, "Good morning, afternoon, evening?"

He giggled at her, "I know you need rest, but we could really use your help."

"What is it," she tilted her head to the side.

He went on to explain how Thomas and Teresa had figured out that the maze was a code. And that Minho had hidden the real maps and replaced them with fake ones, due to a warning Alby had given them. They were now tracing the maps on to wax paper and lining up a full days' worth, which would show a letter, which eventually made a word.

_They figured it out,_ she thought sadly, _I didn't have time to sort out anything. They didn't need me at all._ She forced a smile on her face, "Of course I'll help Newt. This is important," she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, heading for the door.

She stopped as he grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

Her heart beat faster in her chest as he moved slowly around her, dragging his hand across her waist, until they were face to face. She averted her gaze from his but he lifted her chin until their eyes met. He slid his fingers up her cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then cupped her face in the same hand.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"N-Newt," she stuttered.

"Shh. We need to know everything you remember. But for the moment, I just want to know one thing," his voice was so low in volume, yet it echoed throughout her mind.

"What is that," she asked hesitantly.

"Do you still love me?"

She parted their foreheads instantly so that she could look directly into his eyes. He was afraid of her answer. It showed across every part of his face. In that moment she felt terrible for how she had treated him since she woke, for ever having any doubt about him. She smiled as she recalled everything about the connection they had. She longed to tell him but it had to wait, for her smile gave him the answer he had hoped for.

He closed the distance between them and his lips crashed into hers. He moved his hand from her face an entangled it in her hair. The other squeezed her hip. She moaned into his mouth as he didn't wait for permission before swiftly parting her lips with his tongue. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue danced playfully with hers. She found herself moving slowly backwards and Newt finally lifted her and laid her on the bed.

He broke the kiss and hovered over her, "I love you. Mary, I _need_ you."

Hearing him say that made her long for him in a way she didn't know was possible, "I love you too Newt."

He lingered for a few moments, flickering his gaze between her lips and eyes. Then he leaned in once more.

This kiss was slow but much more passionate. His hands traveled down her body and stopped at the hem of her shirt. Shivers went up her spine as his fingers made contact with her skin. He walked them back up her body and broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. His hands were back on her waist instantly, this time making their way down. He undid her pants and slid them down her legs. She watched him longingly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

_Oh dear lord._ She gasped internally at the sight of his bare chest. She could tell he was all muscle, but to see the lines defined finally pushed her over the edge. No sooner than his pants left his ankles did she grab him and pull him back down to her. He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her but turned and kissed her cheek at the last second. She groaned as his hands snaked around her and unclasped her bra, removing it and sending it flying.

He reached up and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers, releasing a gasp from her mouth. He smiled and continued his kisses moving across her jaw line and to her neck. He stopped when he reached a point that made her moan and arch her back. He sucked and nibbled on the sensitive spot. His hands journeyed downwards once more as he slid his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and removed them.

He sat up on his knees and looked her over. She blushed heavily beneath his gaze, "N-Newt."

"Sorry love, you're just so beautiful," he smiled at her, keeping their eye contact as he slid his boxers off. Leaving them both naked and vulnerable. He slowly moved forward and placed himself at her entrance, "You- We- Are you- Don't-"

She loved him so. Literally _everything_ about him. The way he talked it was always as if she had saved him, when really it was the reverse.

Mary pushed herself up on to her elbows and whispered in his ear, "I need to feel you inside me Newt."

The hair on the back of his neck stood straight as her warm breath hit him. She leaned back and kissed him on the lips. Then laid back down and took one of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, and giving him the boost of confidence he needed.

He lifted that same arm, pinning it over top of her head, and grabbed on to her hip with his free hand. He positioned himself carefully before slowly entering her. She squeezed his hand tightly until he was fully inside her. Then she adjusted herself and he began to move. He leaned in and kissed her as he thrusted in and out. She moaned and gasped between the kisses. A few tears trickled down her face as the build-up of emotions came flooding out.

Newt increased his speed and broke the kiss, both panting. He rested his head on her shoulder. Her moans got louder as he hit her spot every time he thrusted. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped the bed sheets tightly with her free hand. She could never have imagined the intense feeling of pleasure as she got close to her climax.

"Newt," she whimpered.

"I know," he huffed as he quickened his pace once more. He moved as fast as he could, he could feel her walls tightening around his member. Before, finally, everything broke loose.

She could feel him filling her up as he ejaculated into her. Her walls contracting until they relaxed. She moaned so loud it was almost a scream and her body went limp when it was over. Numerous soft groans came from him as he thrusted a few more times, riding out her orgasm, before he pulled out and collapsed beside her. They both gasped for air, but had smiles on their faces.

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He rested his head against hers and caressed her arm. They stayed in silence for a while, regulating their breathing.

"We have to go, don't we," she said disappointedly.

"We should, before someone comes looking for us," he laughed at the thought of one of the other gladers walking in on this scene.

She tilted her head to look up at him, "Just a few more minutes?"

He chuckled, "Only a few," he kissed her forehead before they returned to their resting positions.

* * *

><p><strong>TraumerdeAmore<strong>- Aww. Well that was extremely awkward to write so I hope it was ok. Some people wanted the lemons so there. If it gets mixed/bad reviews I probably won't do anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**TraumerdeAmore**: This is a very boring chapter, sorry! Kind of a filler I suppose. But be ready because I am excited for the next Chapter so you should be too!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>Hand-in-hand Newt and Mary made their way towards the basement of the Homestead. It was being used discreetly as weapon storage. Inside was a hidden closet where Minho had placed the real maps. The room was dusty and musky smelling; and eerily lit. There was a work table in the center which the others were gathered around. She looked at the gladers that were assisting with the decoding. As she scanned their faces, her eyes locked on Teresa and immediately her whole body tensed up. The two girls scowled at each other. Newt brushed the back of her hand with his thumb and pulled her to the table. He handed her some supplies and showed her exactly what she needed to do.<p>

Mary couldn't help but smile and blush as Newt was standing unnecessarily close to her whilst giving instructions. He kept skimming his fingers across her any chance he could get. She had a hard time deciding if it was because he was trying to release her tension, or because he enjoyed seeing her flustered. _Both. Definitely both, _she thought. He did eventually move off to her side and began working on his own stack of maps.

They spent their day this way. They took breaks like normal, but always returned to the dingy room. Everyone was so focused that there wasn't a lot of talking. Mary was happy she got to spend her whole day next to Newt, but she longed to be in the gardens. She hadn't really had time to gather that she was missing from life in the glade for so long; she had no concept of time while she went through the Changing. To her it was just yesterday that she, Newt, and Zart were admiring the corn; it was weird to her, not being out there. Though she was beginning to be thankful for this time, using it to sort through her memories to see if she could grasp anything of use to them.

-/-

It took most of the day for them to figure out all of the words that the maps spelled out:

FLOAT

CATCH

BLEED

DEATH

STIFF

PUSH

The maze repeated the same six words for months, they stopped when it became clear. Each time, after the word PUSH, it went a full week without showing any letter, then started over again with FLOAT. Even with the words from the code staring at her, Mary could not pinpoint the meaning.

_Why couldn't I have remembered something useful? Only, only these memories about Newt! I worked with them, I should know something! _She cursed at herself as she angrily shoveled food in her mouth.

It was dinner-time, the gladers were eating early due to the fact that they once again had to blockade themselves into the Homestead; night was coming. At least they had more time to prepare today. The runners had left in the morning with bags stuffed full of supplies' deciding to stay overnight in the maze. They were all out there. Truthfully, everyone's hope was beginning to fade. Most had abandoned their daily jobs, and glum faces were everywhere.

Mary was at a table with Newt, Alby, Zart, and Chuck. It was an awkward meal as nobody spoke. They barely even looked up from their plate. It wasn't until they were making their way towards the Homestead that she broke the silence.

"Guys," she stopped and they all followed suit, turning around to look at her.

"What is it love," Newt said.

"Everyone, be careful," a tear fell down her face. For over a year now these people had been her friends, her family, and she would do anything she could to protect them. But it was dawning on her that any day could be her last with them.

"Oh now none of that," Alby smiled at her, "You're supposed to be tougher than these slintheads."

She choked back some sobs and nodded.

Zart pulled her into a hug, "Your friends can not see you like this."

"What do you mean," she grumbled.

"You've always been the light and life of the Glade, people see you giving up, and things will get a lot worse a lot faster."

"Zart," she clung to his shirt and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent more tears from falling.

"There she is," he rubbed her back before stepping away from her.

"I love you, all of you," she smiled at them.

"Yeah and we love you," he playfully punched her arm, "Shank."

Newt grabbed her hand, and she threw an arm over Chuck's shoulders as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Adam; that was the name of the boy who was taken the night before. Just one person, again. The runners had returned in the morning, though no one had found anything. The walls were no longer moving; and Minho, the one that carried the most hope in the glade, was giving up. Thomas made his way to the Homestead's basement where Newt let him in. His only hope left lied in the code. But he too had no ideas for the words spelt out by the maze.<p>

The mood in the glade was even more somber than the day before. So Mary, taking Zart's words to heart, chose to try to bring up spirits by working in the gardens once more, singing for all to hear.

"_I have died every day waiting for you."_

_Why is that the only song I know? Poor guys, all of them know the words by now, _she shrugged.

She continued on anyway, _"Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_

"_And all along I believed I would find you," _Zart startled her as he knelt and began to pick some weeds.

"_Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you," _Newt.

"_For a thousand years," _Chuck.

"_I'll love you for a thousand more," _Frypan.

She smiled around at them as one by one they came to join her. Even some of the other gladers came. Nobody really did anything important, just stayed with each other in such a hard time.

"I don't sing," a voice startled them, "But can I join anyway."

They turned to see Minho standing a little ways away. He was shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Newt stood and slapped his friend on the back of the head before handing him a shovel. The boys smiled at each other and knelt on the ground with the others. For a moment, they were able to put aside everything that was happening to them. A bit of light entered their dark world as they joked and laughed with one another.

Mary leaned back to sit on her legs as she looked around at them. It gave her a bittersweet feeling to see them all together. Suddenly, her head felt fuzzy, and her vision began to blur. She gazed off into the distance as a bright white light engulfed her.

_She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the gentle breathing and occasional snores coming from her partner across the room. They had played their game for a few hours before they both started getting tired. She was happy when her feelings about wanting to protect him were confirmed. He was a good person, and she liked him. _

_She was pulled from her thoughts when Newt's breathing became staggered, and his snores turned to whimpers. She sat up in her bed and looked over to him, "Newt," she called._

"_Mom, don't let them take me," he cried._

_She slid from her bed and walked over to the boy, "Newt I'm here. It's just a nightmare, wake up," she reached out and shook his arm._

"_Dad."_

"_Newt."_

"_MOM! DAD," the boy screamed and shot up, causing her to jump back a bit. He was gasping for air and looking around frantically._

"_Newt, it's ok, it was a nightmare," she stepped forward and sat on the bed next to him._

"_They've never stopped," he wiped some sweat from his forehead, "I've had them since I came to this place. Always the same."_

"_I'm here now. I'll protect you alright," her eyes lit up as an idea came to her, "Hey, my mom used to sing me a song when I had trouble sleeping, I can sing it for you, if you'd like."_

_He nodded and laid back down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. _

_She took his hand in hers and he relaxed, "Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_

"_Mary," someone called._

_But watching you…._

"_Mary!"_

_Stand alone…._

_She watched as her younger self continued to sing, smiling down at the young Newt, whose eyes had fluttered closed, and whose chest was now rising and falling at a normal pace. Her vision became spotty as the white light engulfed her once more._

"MARY! Love," Newt had a hold of both her arms and was looking at her with a worried look, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head as she came back to reality. Then smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just, lost in thought I guess."

"You went white, scared the bloody hell out of me," he let go of her, "Let's not go that deep in thought again, shall we?"

"I love you Newt," she said suddenly.

"What, oh, yeah I love you too," he looked at her suspiciously, "Sure you're alright?"

"Positive," she exclaimed.

_That was odd, _she thought. _I wonder if I will continue to get back memories for a while. Hmm. Who knows how this works.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Between Newt and Alby, they had insisted on everyone rotating where they slept each night. Today, Mary and her group found themselves in the large living room on the bottom floor of the Homestead. Silence settled over the room quickly as they anticipated the sleepless night ahead. They didn't have to wait long before the mechanical, haunted sounds of the Grievers pierced through their walls.<p>

They packed themselves against the wall farthest from the window, trying to keep quiet. Mary latched on to Newt and he placed an arm around her waist. The tension in the room ever growing as a distant scraping of metal against wood echoed throughout the house; it started coming from all directions.

An explosion of ripping wood and broken glass thundered upstairs, shaking the whole building. Several screams erupted, followed by the pounding of fleeing footsteps.

"It's got Dave," someone yelled.

She jumped as more screams sounded outside their door before a second explosion of ripping wood. The Griever had come right through the house, taking out the front door as it left. Suddenly, Thomas jumped up and ran to the door of the room, he yanked it open, and ran out into the hallway.

"Tommy," Newt screamed and went after him.

Mary was on his heels, weaving around splintered pieces of woods and broken glass. She skid to a stop right next to him; just outside the Homestead. They watched in horror as Thomas dove into the pack of retreating Grievers. Their arms, pincers, needles, all swarmed on him at once. He screamed and ran for it as soon as he saw an open shot. Once he was at a safe distance, the boy collapsed to the ground. Newt was on him in a second, followed by several others.

"Get his legs," he yelled gripping him under both arms.

A few others assisted Newt in carrying Thomas back into the Homestead, making their way towards the living room, and lying him on the couch.

"What were you _doing_," Newt yelled in his face, "How could you be so bloody stupid!"

"No… Newt… you don't understand…" Thomas struggled to speak.

"Shut up," Newt shouted, "Don't waste your energy!"

She watched from the side as he was examined by the Med-jacks and given the grief serum. _Is this what it was like, for me? How the others felt watching me? _

"Don't worry," Thomas whispered barely loud enough for them to hear, "I did it on purpose…"


	8. Chapter 8

**TraumerdeAmore: **Thanks again to new followers/favorites, and reviewers! keep it coming! And don't be afraid to pm me if you'd like either! I love making new friends!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the ground at the edge of the gardens, with a distant look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying; dried up tears stained her face. For the past two days this is where she could be found; that is, until nighttime came. Zart, one of her very best friends, was taken by the Grievers. The other gladers knew there was no consoling her; so they kept an eye on her, did anything they could to soften the blow.<p>

"Mary," Newt said carefully. She glanced up, but looked straight through him. He approached her slowly and sat in front of her, "Thomas woke up, we're gonna have a gathering to talk about what he remembers, we need you to go."

"Why," she whispered.

"We don't yet know what you remember either, been a little hectic," he trailed off quickly glancing away from her, "And you are a Keeper now love."

"I'm scared," she squeaked.

He returned his gaze to her and reached out to take her hand, "I will protect you, and you know that."

"When we tell you what we remember," she looked to the ground, "You may feel differently."

"Hey, no look at me," he leaned down until their eyes met again, "Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you, I am in love with you, the past can't change that now."

"Newt-"

"Listen," he said tenderly, "It doesn't matter. Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze, they don't even exist anymore."

A tear fell down her face and she bit her lip, nodding in response to him.

He pulled her up as he stood, "Now let's get the bloody hell out of this place."

-/-

Thomas began, "When I went through the Changing, I saw flashes of images, hundreds of them. A lot came back to me, though only some of its clear enough to talk about," he paused, "But I remember enough. The creators are testing us. The Maze was never meant to be solved. It's all been a trial. They want the winners, or survivors, to do something important."

"What," Newt asked confused.

"Let me start over," Thomas said, rubbing his eyes, "Every one of us was taken when we were young. I don't remember how or why, just glimpses and feelings that things had changed in the world, that something really bad happened. I have no idea what. The Creators stole us, and I think they felt justified in doing it. Somehow they figured out that we have above average intelligence, and that's why they chose us."

"I can't remember anything about my family or what happened to them. But after we were taken, we spent the next few years learning in special schools, living somewhat normal lives until they were finally able to finance and build the Maze. Our names are just stupid nicknames they made up; like Alby for Albert Einstein, Newt for Isaac Newton, Mary Magdalene, and me Thomas. As in Edison."

"I remember," Mary said quietly. Everyone turned their gaze to her, "My memories were different. Full ones, not just flashes," she anxiously fiddled with her hands, "Flares from the sun burned across the world. Then a disease broke loose, one that attacked the brain, slowly eating away your humanity," she sighed, "When they came for me, they told my mom I was immune to the disease, the same with other children, and that they were taking us somewhere to protect us."

"What are you saying," Frypan asked, "That we're freakin' orphans raised by scientists?"

"Yes," Thomas said sadly, "Supposedly we're really smart and they're studying every move we make, analyzing us. Seeing who'd give up and who wouldn't. Seeing who'd survive it all. No wonder we have so many beetle blade spies running around this place. Plus, some of us have had things… altered in our brains."

"I believe this klunk about as much as I believe Frypan's food is good for you," Winston grumbled.

"Why would I make this up," Thomas said, his voice rising.

"Just keep talking," Alby said, "But I don't get why none of us remembered this stuff. I've been through the Changing, I didn't learn nothin'."

"It seems that those who went through the Changing, gained different _kinds_ of memories," she looked at Thomas, "Whatever the Creators wanted I'm sure."

"Yeah," Thomas nodded in understanding, "I'll tell you in a minute why I think we learned more than the others."

"Talk," Newt said.

Thomas sucked in a big breath, "Okay, somehow they wiped our memories, not just our childhood, but all the stuff leading up to entering the Maze. They put us in the Box and sent us up here, a big group to start then one a month over the last two years."

"But why," Newt asked, "What's the bloody point?"

Thomas held up a hand for silence, "I'm getting there, like I said, they wanted to test us, see how we'd react to what they call the Variables, and to a problem that has no solution. See if we could work together, build a community, even. Everything was provided for us, and the problem was laid out as one of the most common puzzles known to civilization. All this added up to making us think there had to be a solution, encouraging us to work harder while at the same time magnifying our discouragement at not finding one," he paused to look around, "What I'm saying is there is no solution."

Chatter broke out, questions overlapping each other.

Thomas held his hands up again, "_See_? Your reaction proves my point. Most people would've given up by now. I think we're different. We couldn't accept that a problem can't be solved, especially when it's something as simple as a maze. And we've kept fighting no matter how hopeless it's gotten."

"Ever since we were little we were given puzzles, riddles, all sorts of _tests_. Anything you can imagine," Mary shivered as she thought of being electrocuted, "They studied our minds the whole time. After a couple years, they paired us up, hoping to bring more out of us. They put us in order for what best suited their variables," she balled her hands into fists, "I don't know what they're planning, but they've been doing it for years."

Thomas felt heat in his face, "Whatever the reason, it makes me sick! All of this, the Grievers, the walls moving, the Cliff, they're just elements of a stupid test. We're being used and manipulated. The Creators wanted to keep our minds working toward a solution that was never there. Same thing goes for Teresa being sent here, her being used to trigger the Ending, the place being shut down, gray skies, on and on and on. They're throwing crazy things at us to see our response, test our will. See if we'll turn on each other."

Frypan stood up, "And killing people? That's a nice little part of their plan?"

Thomas felt a moment of fear, worried that the Keepers might take out their anger on them for knowing so much. And it was only about to get worse, "Yes, Frypan, killing people. The only reason the Grievers are doing it one by one is so we don't all die before it ends the way it's supposed to. Survival of the fittest. Only the best of us will escape."

Frypan kicked his chair, "Well, you better start talking about this magical escape, then!"

"He will," Newt said, quietly, "Shut up and listen."

Minho, who'd been silent the whole time, cleared his throat, "Something tells me I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear."

"Probably not," Thomas said. He closed his eyes for a second and folded his arms, "The Creators want the best of us for whatever it is they have planned. But we have to earn it," the room fell completely silent, every eye on him, "The code."

"The code," Frypan repeated, his voice lighting up with a trace of hope, "What about it?"

Thomas looked at him, "It was hidden in the wall movements of the Maze for a reason. I should know, I was there when the Creators did it."

Newt looked completely baffled, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, first there's something I have to share. About me, Teresa, and _Mary_."

Mary nodded as Thomas glanced at her.

"Teresa and I are… different," he continued, "We were part of the Maze Trials from the beginning; used by the Creators. We helped design the maze. We helped create the thing."

Minho was the one to speak up now, "Thomas, what're you talking about?"

"And what does that have to do with Mary," Newt asked angrily.

"I worked for them too, begrudgingly," she stated.

"If you had your full memories back, you'd probably want to kill us," Thomas interjected, "But I had to tell you this myself to show you we can be trusted now. So you'll believe me when I tell you the only way we can get out of here."

"What's that supposed to mean, _begrudgingly_," Newt finally asked, "And you, you're a bloody sixteen year old. How could you have created the Maze?"

"I think it might be part of the Variables. But more importantly, Teresa and I have a… _gift_ that made us very valuable as they designed and built this place," he stopped, knowing it must sound absurd, "We're telepathic."

"Oh bloody hell," Newt yelled, shaking his head.

"It's true," Mary looked at him, "Thomas and Teresa, another pair, and us; me and you," she said desperately, "All of us were going to get the gift. But then you and I were told we didn't need it, that our connection was already strong."

Newt blinked in surprise.

"But listen to me," Thomas continued, "They forced us to help. I don't know how or why, but they did," he paused, "At least for Teresa and me, I don't know. Maybe it was to see if we could gain your trust despite having been a part of them. Maybe we were meant all along to be the ones to reveal how to escape. Whatever the reason, with your maps we figured out the code and we need to use it now."

Minho was the one to speak up this time, "You don't know for you and Teresa? What about Mary?"

Everyone collectively turned their attention back to her. She quickly looked down at her hands, then up at Thomas. He half-heartedly smiled at her. _Here it goes._

She held her breath, trying to figure out what to say, before she just let it out, "Newt made me work for them. To protect me. To keep me from going into the maze," she lowered her head, "Made me promise him that I would stay there and watch over him until I could figure a way out."

There was awkward silence for a few moments before Minho spoke again, "But you were sent into the maze just like the rest of us, why?"

She turned to him and shrugged, "I don't know."

The color left Thomas's face, "Mary," he hesitated, "You don't remember, why you were sent into the maze?"

"No," she said in a way that also made it a question. She had not wondered why, and now she was suddenly scared of the reason.

Newt stood slowly, his gaze piercing Thomas, "Tommy, talk!"

The boy shook his head, "I'll tell you everything I remember. Except that."

"I've gained a memory since I woke from the Changing. Can you tell us anything, maybe it will trigger something-"

She stopped as Newt dashed towards Thomas and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Speak or so help me I swear I will-"

"OK OK," Thomas held his hands up in defeat, terrified by the look that just crossed his friends face.

Newt let go and returned to his seat. He crossed his arms and looked fiercely at the other boy. The lack of his normally calm demeanor put everyone else on edge.

"Mary," Thomas started, "You remember working for them, watching Newt, every day, keeping track of _everything_ that had to do with him."

"Keeping him safe any way I could," she added.

"Yes," he gulped, "And you did. That is. Until he didn't _want_ to be here anymore."

Newt's face dropped as realization set in, he turned to Mary. She stared intently at Thomas, waiting for him to continue.

Thomas closed his eyes, looking away from the pain he was getting ready to cause, "He was… off that day. No one but you even noticed."

"Thomas, stop," Alby shouted; he understood as well.

"Of course, no one could have imagined, none of them even _cared_ when-"

"SLIM IT THOMAS," Minho screamed causing the boy to jump and open his eyes.

Mary was shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide-eyed staring at the floor. Newt in the chair next to her. Minho standing off to her other side. Newt reached out to touch her but backed off.

"Mary," Thomas leaned forward, "What do you remember?"

She slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "S-subject A5 is c-climbing a wall in Section 3. H-his readings show s-suicidal intentions."


	9. Chapter 9

**TraumerdeAmore: **Woo. Been waiting on this Chapter.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p><em>Mary sat at her station, as she did every day. Many others were already taking seats at their designated areas; including Thomas and Teresa. Thomas was to her left, with Teresa across from them.<br>_

_ _Her holographic computer panel loomed over her. _She started off by bringing up the camera views, "Alright Newt, where are you," she searched through them all until she found the boy. _

_ He was with two others, named Minho and Alby, at the entrance to the maze. They were stretching as they prepared for their run. He tossed his backpack on to his shoulders when the doors began to open, signaling that their day had begun.  
><em>

_ "You just had to be a runner, didn't you," she sighed, "Every day for a year now, I worry if you will make it out in time. Thanks," she mumbled under her breath. She opened a display which held his brain activity, moving it off to the side of the cameras. Last, she pulled the program which was used to monitor notes and data. This was her one job, just as they had said, she did nothing but watch Newt, everyday. Observing and keeping track of everything._

_ "You're moving slower today, and you're brain waves are off too," she made a note, "Are you tired," she wondered._

_ She quietly watched him making his normal runs around his section. Stopping occasionally to draw something out in his notepad. She kept a close eye on his negatively changing statistics. After a couple of hours she caught a glimpse of a pained expression on his face. She magnified her view and saw that he was crying. Her heart sank as he stopped and braced himself against a wall. Quickly, she opened a few more windows which held more information on him._

_ "Newt you need to calm down, your heart rate is increasing," she cursed at him for putting her on the other side of the screen from him; helpless to do anything as he latched on to the ivy and started to climb. She froze, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to blink as the boy ascended. _

_ "Subject A5 is climbing a wall in Section 3. His readings show suicidal intentions," a stoic voice said, pulling her from her trance._

_ _"Newt," s_he shot out of her chair, "Somebody do something! Move the wall and shake him off!"  
><em>

_ "Mary, control yourself," a woman commanded, "These are the instances we anticipate while developing the variables. This is crucial to our research."  
><em>

_"Research? He's a person! A child! How can you stand by and do nothing," her voice shook, "You brought me here to watch him! How can I do that if you let him die!"_

_"Plans change Mary. If you do not wish to observe this then leave," she spoke calmly and pointed towards the door, "We have plenty of others to take notes."_

_ Mary gaped before returning her attention to her screen. Newt had shown signs of depression before, as did many of the boys. But nothing like this.  
><em>

_Newt, no. You cannot do this to me. You asked me to keep an eye on you and I can't do that if you choose to...  
><em>

_ The boy was almost halfway up the wall, "Newt," she screamed louder as if he could hear her. She beat her hands against the screen desperate to get his attention._

_ "Mary," Thomas whispered, "Sit down before they do something to you."_

_ "You're as bad as them," she spat, paying no mind to anyone else as the boy stopped and closed his eyes, "NEWT!"_

_ The silence seemed to last forever as she sobbed. It was broken by a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the room as he let go, bending his knees and pushing off of the wall. _

_SHUT UP! The boys voice broke through the barrier between them, piercing into her mind._

_ "Restrain her," someone shouted over her hysterical cries. She lashed out as at least a dozen workers grabbed at her and finally managed to pin her to the ground. _

_ "No! Let me go," she shouted as she tried to break free, but it was no use. _

_ A man approached quickly with a syringe in his hand, "Hold her still," he inserted it into Mary's arm, dispensing the liquid inside. _

_ She lost control of her limbs as her body went limp_. Then, her vision blurred into darkness. __

_No. Newt. Let me see… is he ok? Newt… I… Love…_

_ Her thoughts drifted away from her as she fell unconscious._

* * *

><p>She squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured from them. Her hands flew up to either side of her head, clenching it tightly and gripping on to her hair.<p>

Thomas walked over to her and knelt, "Mary. They decided there was no way you could work for them with the memory of Newt in your mind. So they erased him," he said calmly, "However they normally did it didn't work for you; you woke up and cried quietly, saying that a boy was hurt and you didn't know if he was ok. They were stunned, locked you in a room by yourself while they decided what to do."

Her expression softened as she listened to what he had to say.

"They altered your brain differently than the rest of us, specifically to get him out," he pointed at Newt who was gaping at him, "In the end they chose to send you into the maze to see what would happen; since the connection between you was _naturally_ that strong. They called it a variable that they didn't plan on. But you beat them," he chuckled at the thought, "No matter what they did to your mind, they couldn't erase anything from your heart. I watched you when you arrived here. And even though your mind didn't remember, your heart knew him right away. Same as his," he stood up and walked back to his seat. A proud look crossed his face, "Shuck if that's not love, I don't know what is."

Thomas looked around, and surprisingly, astonishingly, no one seemed angry. Most of the gladers continued to stare blankly at them or shook their heads in wonder or disbelief. Mary was almost totally relaxed now, glancing at Newt. And for some odd reason, Minho was smiling.

"It's true, and I'm sorry," Thomas continued, "But I can tell you this, I'm in the same boat with you now. We were sent here just like anyone else, and we can die just as easily. But the Creators have seen enough, it's time for the final test. I guess I needed the Changing to add the last pieces of the puzzle. I wanted you to know the truth, to know there's a chance we can do this."

Newt shook his head back and forth, "The Creators, those shanks did this to us, not Tommy and Teresa. The Creators. And they'll be sorry."

"Whatever," Minho said, "Who gives a klunk about all that, just get on with the escape already."

"There's a computer station in a place we've never looked before. The code will open a door for us to get out of the maze. It also shuts down the Grievers so they can't follow us, if we can just survive long enough to get to that point."

"A place we've never looked before," Alby asked, "What do you think we've done for two years?"

"Trust me, you've never been to this spot."

Minho stood up, "Well, where is it?"

"It's almost suicide," Thomas said, knowing he was putting off the answer, "The Grievers will come after us when we try to do it. All of them," he wanted to make sure they understood the stakes.

"So where is it," Newt asked.

"Over the Cliff," Thomas answered, "We have to go through the Griever hole."

Alby stood up so quickly his chair fell over backward, "Now you're being a shuck idiot," he said, glaring at Thomas, "Or a traitor. How can we trust a word you say if you helped design this place, put us here! We can't handle one Griever on our own ground, much less fight a whole horde of them in their little hole. What are you really up to?"

Thomas was furious, "What am I up to? Nothing! Why would I make all this up?"

Alby's arms stiffened, fists clenched, "For all I know you were sent here to get us killed. Why should we trust you?"

Thomas stared, "Alby, do you have a short-term memory problem? I risked my life to save you out in the Maze, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Maybe that was a trick to gain our trust. If you're in league with the shucks who sent us here, you wouldn't have had to worry about the Grievers hurting you, maybe it was all an act."

Thomas's anger lessened slightly at that, turned into pity. Something was odd here, suspicious. He turned to Mary and her expression confirmed his thoughts.

"Alby," Minho finally interjected, "That's about the dumbest theory I've ever heard. He just about got freaking torn apart three nights ago. You think that's part of the act?"

Alby nodded once, "Maybe."

"I did it," Thomas said, throwing all the annoyance he could into his voice, "On the chance that I could get my memories back, help all of us get out of here."

Alby said nothing, his face still quivering with rage. His eyes watered and veins popped out on his neck, "We can't go back," he finally yelled, turning to look at everyone in the room, "I've seen what our lives were like, we can't go back!"

"Is that was this is about," Newt asked, "Are you kidding?"

Alby turned on him, fiercely, even held up a fist. But he stopped, lowered his arm, then went over and sank into his chair, put his face in his hands, and broke down.

"Alby talked to us," Newt pressed, "What's going on?"

"I did it," Alby said through a sob, "I did it."

"Did what," Newt looked confused.

Alby looked up, his eyes wet with tears, "I burned the Maps. I did it. I burned it all. I did it!"

The Keepers exchanged looks, shock clear in their wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Suddenly, though, it all made sense. Alby remembered how awful his life was before he came here and he didn't want to go back.

"Well, it's a good thing we saved those maps," Minho said, completely straight-faced, almost mocking, "Thanks for the tip you gave us after the Changing, to protect them."

"I'm telling you," Alby sounded like he was begging, "We can't go back to where we came from. I've seen it, the burned land, and the disease. It was horrible, way worse than we have it here."

"If we stay here, we'll all die," Minho yelled, "It's worse than that?"

Alby stared at Minho a long time before answering, "Yes. It's worse. Better to die than go home."

Minho snickered and leaned back in his chair, "Man you are one butt-load of sunshine, let me tell you. I'm with Thomas. I'm with Thomas one hundred percent. If we're gonna die, let's freakin' do it fighting."

"Inside the Maze or out of it," Thomas added. He turned to Alby then, and looked at him gravely, "We still live inside the world you remembered."

Alby stood again, his face showing his defeat, "Do what you want," he sighed, "Doesn't matter, we'll die no matter what," and with that, he walked to the door and left the room.

Newt let out a deep breath and shook his head, "He's never been the same since being stung, must've been one bugger of a memory."

"I don't care," Minho said, "Anything's better than dying here. We can deal with the Creators once we're out. But for now we gotta do what they planned. Go through the Griever hole and escape. If some of us die, so be it."

The other Keepers burst out in argument, everyone talking over everyone else. Newt finally screamed for them to shut up.

Thomas spoke again once things settled, "I'm going through the hole or I'll die trying to get there. Looks like Minho will, too. And I'm sure Teresa's in. If we can fight off the Grievers long enough for someone to punch in the code and shut them down, then we can go through the door they come through. We'll have passed the tests. Then we can face the Creators themselves."

"I'm going too," Mary chimed in.

Newt's grin had no humor in it when he turned to her, "And you think we can fight off the Grievers? Even if we don't die, we'll probably get stung. Every last one of them might be waiting for us when we get to the Cliff, the beetle blades are out there constantly. The Creators'll know when we make our run for it."

"Newt, I don't think they'll sting us, the Changing was a variable meant for us while we lived here. But that part will be over," she reached a hand out and placed it on his leg, "We can't stay here forever."

"Plus, we might have one thing going for us," Thomas said definitely.

"Yeah," Newt asked, rolling his eyes, "Can't wait to hear it."

"It doesn't do the Creators any good if we all die, this thing is meant to be hard, not impossible. I think we finally know that the Grievers are programmed to only kill one of us each day. So somebody can sacrifice himself to save the others while we run to the hole. I think this might be how it's supposed to happen."

"Excuse me," Winston barked a laugh, "So your suggestion is that we throw some poor kid to the wolves so the rest of us can escape? This is your brilliant suggestion?"

Thomas refused to admit how bad that sounded, "Yes, Winston, I'm glad you're so good at paying attention."

"Oh, yeah," Winston asked, "What shuckface is stupid enough to volunteer for that?"

"Me," Thomas and Mary said at the same time.

The meeting erupted into a chorus of arguments. Newt very calmly grabbed Mary's hand, stood up, walked over to Thomas and grabbed him by the arm; and pulled them toward the door, "You're leaving. Now."

Thomas was stunned, "Leaving? Why?"

"Think you've said enough for one meeting. We need to talk and decide what to do," they had reached the door and Newt have Thomas a gentle push outside and turned to Mary, "I'll find you both later. When we're done, we'll all talk."

He let go of her and started to turn around, but Thomas reached out and grabbed him, "You gotta believe us, Newt. It's the only way out of here, we can do it, I swear. We're meant to."

Newt got in his face and spoke in an angry whisper, "Yeah I especially loved the bit where you both volunteered to get yourself killed."

"I'm perfectly willing to do it," Mary stepped up to them, "The guys trust me so they would believe I'd follow through."

"Oh, really," Newt asked, seeming irritated, "And what about me? I'm just supposed to let you waltz off and kill yourself? Not gonna happen," he quickly shut his eyes at the hypocrisy of his statement.

"And I have plenty of my own reasons. In some way's it's my fault we're here in the first place," Thomas said sadly, "I just… feel like I need to save everyone. To redeem myself."

Newt frowned, his eyes suddenly filled with compassion, "If you really did help design the Maze, Tommy, it's not your fault. You're a kid, you can't help what they forced you to do."

"What matters now is that you're here, doing what you can to get us out," Mary said reassuringly.

Newt stepped back, "And you know what's funny, Tommy?"

"What," Thomas replied.

"I actually believe you. You just don't have an ounce of lying in those eyes of yours. And I can't bloody believe I'm about to say this," he paused, "But I'm going back in there to convince those shanks we should go through the Griever Hole, just like you said. Might as well fight the Grievers rather than sit around letting them pick us off one by one," he held up a finger, "But listen to me, I don't want another buggin' word about you dying and all that heroic klunk. From either of you," he looked between them both, "If we're gonna do this, we'll take our chances. You hear me?"

Thomas held his hands up, "Loud and clear. I was just trying to make the point that it's worth the risk. If someone's going to die every night anyway, we might as well use it to our advantage."

Newt frowned, "Well, ain't that just cheery?"

Thomas turned to walk away, but Newt called out to him, "Tommy?"

"Yeah," he stopped, but didn't look back.

"If I can convince those shanks, the best time would be at night. We can hope a lot of the Grievers might be out and about in the Maze, not in that hole of theirs."

"Good that," Thomas agreed.

Newt smiled, a barely there crack in his worried grimace, "We should do it tonight, before anyone else is killed."

Thomas waved over his shoulder before leaving the two alone.

Newt turned to Mary and glared at her. She sunk beneath his gaze. He was mad, no_ furious_. He crossed his arms trying to figure out where to begin.

"Newt I know you're mad at me but-"

He held up his hand, "That's just it Mary, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad because I'm not mad at you," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Bloody hell that doesn't even make sense."

She rubbed her arm shyly and looked away from him. He peeked over at her and smiled.

"I was right," he said suddenly, making her jump, "We knew each other before the maze."

She smiled, but kept her gaze from him, "We were just kids Newt. We were partners. We did everything together. Trusted each other. Protected each other."

"You'll have to tell me about it when we get out of here," he lowered his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her against him. She rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry Mary."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"I want to say it's for making you stay behind and work for them," he shook his head, "But that's not it. I would do that over and over if it kept you safe," he looked down at her, "I'm sorry that you had to watch me… you know. I mean, I figured you knew what happened," he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, "But I never could have imagined that you actually had to _witness_ it."

She could see it in his eyes how ashamed he was, even more than he was the night that he told her what he did. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, "It doesn't matter now. We're both ok, and more importantly, we're _together_ again. You heard what Thomas said, they can't stop us now."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips which she gladly returned. He pulled away and dropped his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too Newt. Now get back in there," she gestured towards the door, "Let's get our family out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**TraumerdeAmore**: Thank you new followers and favorites! I'd really appreciate some more reviews and/or pms! Seriously, let me know what you think! Otherwise, I will be a bit slower due to the holidays, not a lot of free time this month! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. And Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>The next few hours were more frantic than any Mary had ever seen. Newt managed to convince every Keeper to go. They, in turn, had to try to persuade their respective work groups. Naturally, some chose to stay and take their chances. Then came the daunting task of grouping everything together. Figuring out who was going, who was staying. Gathering food, weapons, and anything else they might need.<p>

Backpacks were handed out and stuffed full of supplies. Syringes of Grief Serum included, though Thomas didn't think the Grievers would sting them, either. Frypan was set in charge of the food and distributing it evenly. Chuck was in charge of filling water bottles and getting them to everyone. Minho took a group of Runners and tested the invisible Griever hole one last time. Mary helped Newt distribute the weapons; even creating more innovative ones in their desperation to be prepared. Thomas and Teresa were set to take care of the code business. They were off in the Deadheads strategizing.

By the end of the day, the Gladers had turned into a small army. A very pathetic, ill-prepared army; but an army just the same.

-/-

When Newt finally had everyone gathered, he called for quiet, "There's forty-one of us," he pulled his backpack on to his shoulders, and hoisted a thick wooden pole with barbwire around its tip. The thing looked deadly, "Make sure you've got your weapons. Other than that, isn't a whole lot to buggin' say. You've all been told the plan. We're gonna fight our way through to the Griever hole, Tommy here's gonna punch in his little magic code, and then we're gonna get payback on the Creators. Simple as that."

Panic coursed through Mary's veins as she listened to him. Her anxiousness showed as she wrung her wrists and shivered. She wasn't scared, at least not in the same sense as the others. She didn't care whether she made it through at the end of the day, she just wanted her loved ones to. Though, she was realistic enough to know that it was probably not going to happen. So she promised herself that Newt would make it no matter what.

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something," Minho asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Go ahead," Newt replied.

Minho nodded and faced the crowd, "Be careful," he said dryly, "Don't die."

"Great. We're all bloody inspired," Newt answered then pointed over his shoulder, toward the maze, "After two years of being treated like mice, tonight we're making a stand. Tonight we're taking the fight back to the Creators, no matter what we have to go through to get there. Tonight the Grievers better be scared."

Someone cheered, and then someone else. Soon shouts and battle calls broke out, rising in volume, filling the air like thunder. _He should not be able to be so attractive at this moment, _she shook the thought out of her head. But the lingering heat inside her body stayed, she grasped a hold on the positive feeling, and urged it to grow. Newt was right. Tonight, they'd fight. Tonight they make their stand, once and for all. She cupped her hands around her mouth and roared with the other Gladers.

Newt smiled at her and thrust his weapon into the air, "Hear that, Creators! We're coming!"

And with that, he turned to her and they ran into the maze together. She only had to slow a bit for him to keep pace with her, his limp barely noticeable. The sounds of shuffling feet from behind them echoed up the walls and the red lights of the beetle blades flashed menacingly in the ivy. The Creators were watching, listening. One way or another, there was going to be a fight.

-/-

The group was spread out across the full width of the corridor, running at a steady but quick pace. Those not use to running such distances were gasping for air, but no one quit. Newt told Mary to stay at the front as he dropped to the back and Minho came and joined her. He was to lead the way now as they were getting close.

Minho slowed as they approached a corner; it had taken about an hour but they finally reached the long alley that led to the last turn before the Cliff. Minho held up a hand ordering everyone to stop. Thomas and Teresa appeared to her side.

"Did you hear that," Minho whispered with a look of horror on his face. He crept ahead and peeked around the sharp edge of stone, looking toward the Cliff, "Oh, no."

A shiver went up Mary's spine as she heard it. Griever sounds; as if they had been hiding and waiting, now coming to life.

"There's at least a dozen of them. Maybe fifteen," he reached up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "They're just waiting for us!"

Soon after, Newt and Alby had moved up the line of waiting Gladers. Apparently Minho's pronouncement had already been whispered through the ranks.

Newt stepped up beside her, "Well, we knew we'd have to fight," his voice trembled as he was just trying to say the right thing.

She swallowed as much of her fear as she could. She wondered why the Grievers were just waiting, the beetle blades had let them know the Gladers were coming. Were the Creators _enjoying _this? A loud noise from behind made her jump. She spun to see more Grievers moving down the corridor toward them, coming from the direction of the Glade. They stopped only a few dozen feet from the them.

The enemy was on all sides, blocking them off completely. Spikes flaring, metal arms groping; waiting, watching.

The Gladers compressed into a tight group, everyone facing out. She was pressed against Newt, and could feel him trembling. She reached and took his hand in hers. _You will make it through this. _No one said a word. The only sounds came from the moans and whirs of machinery coming from the Grievers.

"Got any ideas," Thomas said breaking the silence.

"No," Newt replied, his voice just the tiniest bit shaky, "I don't understand what they're bloody waitin' for."

"Maybe I should..." Alby said and started walking forward slowly, in the direction of the Cliff, as if in a trance.

"Alby," Newt said, "Get back here!"

Instead of responding, Alby took off running.

"Alby," Newt screamed. But the other boy had already made it to the monsters and jumped on top of one.

Newt let go of her hand and moved towards Alby. Though five or six Grievers had already burst to life and attacked the boy. Thomas reached out and pulled Newt backward, before he could go any farther. Mary sprang to life and wrapped her arms around his waist struggling desperately to keep hold of him.

"Let go," Newt yelled.

"Are you nuts," Thomas shouted, "There's nothing you can do!"

Two more Grievers broke from the pack and swarmed over Alby, piling on top of each other. There were no screams. She buried her face against Newt as she helped Thomas hold him back. He finally gave up, collapsing backward in defeat.

"I can't believe it," Newt whispered as she helped him steady on his feet, "I can't believe he just did that."

She knew there was nothing she could do. The pain he felt losing Alby, would have to be on the same level as what she felt losing Zart. She shook her head at her loss of words.

Minho squeezed Newt's shoulder, "We can't waste what he did," he turned toward Thomas, "We'll fight 'em if we have to, make a path to the Cliff for you and Teresa. Get in the hole and do your thing, we'll keep them off until you scream for us to follow."

Thomas nodded, "We should only need a minute or so to punch in the code."

Newt shrugged and closed his eyes.

Minho turned and face the huddled group of Gladers, "Listen up! Number one priority is to protect Thomas and Teresa. Get them to the Cliff and the hole so-"

The sounds of Grievers revving to life cut him off. Mary looked around in horror; the creatures on both sides seemed to have noticed them again. Spikes were popping in and out of their skin, their bodies shuddered and pulsed. In unison they moved forward, tightening their trap formation.

Alby's sacrifice had failed miserably.

Thomas grabbed Minho by the arm, "Somehow I have to get through that," he pointed toward the rolling pack of Grievers between them and the Cliff.

Mary grabbed Newt's hand once more as he exchanged a long glance with Minho.

He looked at her and gathered his bravery, "You lead," Newt finally said turning back to Minho; his voice barely more than a whisper, "Make a bloody path for Tommy and the girl. Do it."

Minho nodded once, "We head straight for the Cliff! Fight through the middle, push the shuckin' things toward the walls! Ready," he raised his knife and pointed it at the Grievers, "_Now!"_

The Keeper ran forward, Mary and Newt right on his heels. She could hear the rest of the Gladers behind them; a tight pack of roaring boys charging into a bloody battle. She gripped her sword tightly as they crashed into the Grievers.

War raged around her as she and Newt stabbed and pushed at a Griever. After a few minutes they managed to pin it against the wall and she finally took a glance around her. The sounds echoing around them a chorus of terror; human screams, metal clashing against metal, the haunted shrieks of the Grievers, boys yelling for help. But a narrow aisle was forming in the middle of the corridor.

"THOMAS NOW," she shrieked.

Thomas ran, pulling Teresa behind him, who was pulling Chuck behind her. She sighed with one less person to worry about fighting. Boys ran alongside them, whacking at Grievers, protecting them until they finally reached the Cliff. Teresa jumped, then Thomas helped Chuck. He looked around one last time before he took the leap into the Griever hole.

"They're in," Minho shouted desperately, "Just a little longer!"

She returned her attention to their endlessly struggling Griever. Fatigue was beginning to take over, she could see it in Newt too. She willed him to stay strong. The fight was only supposed to last a few moments. But it felt like hours. The sounds; clashes, clangs, screams, moaning wails, roars of engines, spinning saws, snapping blades, hair-raising pleas for help; they grew to a crescendo, becoming unbearable. And then it stopped.

Everything went perfectly silent. The Grievers shut down completely, their instruments sucked back through their blubbery skin, their lights turned off, their inside machines dead quiet.

Mary went to look around but Newt covered her eyes, "Love. You don't want to see this."

It had to be bad if Newt wouldn't let her see. But she had to know, "Minho," she called hesitantly.

"Yeah," he responded, panting, "You know better than that Mary."

She sighed, then laughed, then choked back a sob.

"Let's freakin' get out of this maze," Newt started walking her in the direction of the Griever hole.

"Good that," Mihno shouted back, "See you on the other side."

She heard feet crashing against the ground, and a grunt as he kicked off from the Cliff.

"Alright love, you're turn."

She opened her eyes and stepped backward. It literally was a cliff; every direction as far as she could see, nothing but a gray abyss. Ropes of ivy were knotted to the walls and tossed over the edge, outlining an invisible rough square. They disappeared into nothingness. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to get out of this horrible place. She moved back a few feet, took a deep breath and dashed forward, digging her left foot into the ground and pushing off from the edge. She glided through the air, straightening her body. Her feet pointed at the hole and her arms above her head. A line of icy cold started at her feet and traveled up her body as she entered the Griever hole. Minho grabbed a hold of her to break her fall.

"Thanks," she said as he steadied her on her feet. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes before looking around. They were in a tunnel about teen-feet-high. It was damp, covered in grimy oil. It stretched out for dozens of yards, fading into darkness. On the other end was the computer station; Thomas, Teresa, and _Chuck, _watching as the other Gladers entered.

"Chuck," her whole body sighed and she outstretched her arms running to him. The boy met her gladly, wrapping his arms around her.

They turned as the last of the Gladers joined them. Twenty-one in all. Every last one covered in Griever sludge and human blood, their clothes ripped to shreds. She looked down to find that she was no exception.

"The rest," Thomas asked.

"Half of us," Newt said, his voice weak, "Dead."

No one said a word then, for a very long time.

"You know what," Minho said, standing a little taller, "Half might've died, but half of us shucking lived. Nobody got stung, just like Mary thought."

She closed her eyes and fought back some tears. _T__hank you all._

"Let's get out of here" Newt said, "Right now."

"Where do we go," Minho asked.

Thomas pointed down the long tunnel, "I heard a door open that way."

"Well, let's go," Minho answered. He turned and started walking without waiting for a response.

Newt nodded, ushering the other Gladers past him until he was the only one left with them.

"I'll go last," Thomas said.

No one argued. Mary went, Newt on her heels. Then Chuck, then Teresa. Everyone ahead being swallowed by the darkness. After walking for only a few minutes, she heard a shriek from ahead. It was followed by another, and another; the cries faded as if they were falling.

Mumurs made their way down the line. She overheard the Gladers in front of her and shouted over her shoulder, "It seems it ends in a slide."

"It's like it's a game," Thomas replied.

"Go right behind me," Newt whispered in her ear.

He moved in front of her and emitted a noise of surprise. She followed him immediately, squealing as her body shot down a steep decline, slick with oily goo. The screams echoed off the walls as the tunnel started to twist into a rough spiral; slowing them down. She collided with Newt and he awkwardly kept hold of her as they continued to fall. The smell of mildew and rot filled the air; she fought the urge to gag. The circling motion began to make her dizzy and she lost the concept of time.

There were sudden sharp cries up ahead. She squinted her eyes. _Something's not right. There was no echo. _She had barely finished the thought when she flew out of the tunnel and landed on Newt. Bodies scrambled everywhere, groaning and squirming in confusion as they tried to push away from each other.

"Hun I'm so sorry," she pushed herself up.

He flashed her a quick smirk, "I ain't complaining."

She chuckled slightly and stood before helping him to his feet. She wiped her hands on her pants and took a look around. Everyone had pulled themselves together into a group, taking in their new surroundings.

Realization where they were finally hit her. She gasped and her body froze, "Thomas," she barely managed, "We're back."

He stepped up beside her, gawking, "I know."

They were standing in the underground chamber that their workstations once overlooked.

"Look," someone shouted, though the pair had already seen it.

Directly in front of them, a row of twenty or so windows stretched across the compound. Behind each one, a person. They were observing the Gladers, staring through the glass with squinted eyes. They were the people who'd sent them all to the Glade. The people who'd taken their lives away from them.

"The Creators," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**TraumerdeAmore**: Not going to be posting quite as often. May even hiatus after the first book. Gotten in to a lot of stuff recently and I'm not going to force myself to write it or it won't be as good. Thank you to all the new favorites/followers!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own The Maze Runner or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks, which will most likely be 'memories' in this story._

* * *

><p>A deathly silence sucked the life out of the air after Mary's statement. Many stepped backward; all stared at the row of windows. The observers all wore black coats over white shirts, a word stitched on their right breasts. They continued to watch the Gladers with miserable expressions on their faces.<p>

"The Creators," Minho repeated; then spat on the floor, "I'm gonna break your faces," he screamed so loudly, that she wanted to cover her ears.

"What do we do," Thomas asked, "What are they waiting on?"

"They've probably revved the Grievers back up," Newt said, "They're probably coming right-"

A loud, slow beeping cut him off. It came from everywhere, booming and echoing throughout the chamber.

"What now," Chuck asked, not hiding the concern in his voice.

Without looking away from the Creators, Mary reached out in the direction of the boy, "It's alright Chuck, come here."

Her voice shook slightly, but he walked to her anyway. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to her.

Everyone looked between her and Thomas, who shrugged in answer. Newt took her hand and moved closer; still worried as to how the others might act. But she only remembered so much, and now she was just as scared and clueless as any of them. She turned her gaze as she noticed many of the boys looking in the direction of the doors. One of the doors was swinging open; and the beeping stopped.

Two people walked into the room.

One was a woman, very ordinary looking. A pair of black pants and a button-down white shirt with a logo on the breasts- WICKED spelled in blue capital letters. _The coats. _As she walked toward the group, she neither smiled nor frowned. It was as if she didn't notice or care they were standing there. She stopped several feet in front of the Gladers and slowly looked left to right, taking them all in.

Mary tilted her head, _I know her, from somewhere. _It was a cloudy, useless remembrance; no name or pinpoint of a memory.

The other person stood next to her; it was a boy. He wore an overly large sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head, concealing his face.

"Welcome back, the woman finally said, "Over two years, and so few dead. Amazing."

Mary gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on Chuck and Newt.

"_Excuse _me," Newt asked.

Her eyes scanned the crowd again before landing on Newt, "Everything has gone according to plan, Mr. Newton. Although we expected a few more of you to give up along the way."

She smirked and glanced over at her companion, then reached out and pulled the hood off the boy. He looked up, his eyes wet with tears. Every Glader in the room sucked in a breath of surprise.

Mary's arms slowly fell to her sides and she stepped forward, "Gally."

"What's he doing here," Minho shouted.

"You're safe now," the women responded, "Please, be at ease."

"At ease," Minho barked, "Who are you, telling us to be at ease? We wanna see the police, the mayor, the president- somebody!"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Minho, "You have no idea what you're talking about, boy. I'd expect more maturity from someone who's passed the Maze Trials."

Thomas elbowed Minho in the gut before he could retort.

"Gally," Mary went to step forward again but Newt grabbed her wrist, "What's going on?"

The dark-haired boy locked eyes with her. He shook his head slightly. _Something's wrong._ Her body stiffened and she stepped back between Newt and Chuck; grabbing onto them once more.

The woman nodded, "One day you'll all be grateful for what we've done for you I can only promise this, and trust that your minds accept it. If you don't then the whole thing was a mistake. Dark times, Ms. Mary. Dark times," she paused, "There is, of course, one final variable."

The Gladers focused on Gally. The boy's whole body trembled, his face pasty white, making his wet, red eyes stand out. His lips pressed together; the skin around them twitched, as if he were trying to speak but couldn't.

"Gally," Mary tried once more.

Words burst from his mouth, "They… can control me… I don't-" His eyes bulged, a hand went to his throat as if he were choking, "I… have… to…" Each word was a croaking cough. Then he stilled, his face calming, his body relaxing.

_I hate you, _she cursed at the Creators, _Give him back to us._

Everything happened so fast.

Gally reached behind himself, pulled something long and shiny from his back pocket. The lights of the chamber flashed off the silvery surface; a wicked-looking dagger, gripped tightly in his fingers. With unexpected speed, he reared back and threw the knife at Thomas.

Mary watched as the blade wind-milled, every turn was visible, as if the world had turned to slow motion. She looked and saw that Thomas was frozen, wide-eyed; watching his inevitable doom heading straight for him. _Get out of the way! _She screamed inside before making a move to get to him in time; but Newts grip tightened and he held her back.

In the next instant, she was powerless, grabbing aimlessly at Chuck as he slipped from her arm and moved towards Thomas, diving in front of him.

With a sickening, wet thunk, the dagger slammed into Chuck's chest, burying itself to the hilt. The boy screamed, fell to the floor, his body already convulsing. Blood poured from the wound. His legs slapped against the floor, feet kicking with onrushing death. Red spit oozed from between his lips.

"Chuck," her shrill scream echoed through the chamber. Her body trembled as she moved her hands to her mouth; sobs beginning to escape her. Newt spun her body around and held her to his chest. She fought his grip but he wouldn't let her free, "Chuck," a muffled scream escaped as her knees gave out. Newt caught her and they both fell to the ground.

"Ma…ry," the word barely left the boys lips, "It's… o… kay."

She was petrified as she removed her head from Newt's chest and turned to look at him once more. He was cradled in Thomas' arms.

"Hang on Chuck," Thomas said, "Don't die, fight it. _Someone get help!"_

Mary was the only one that moved. They all knew nothing _could_ help now. She crawled out of Newt's arms and toward them. Locking eyes with Chuck. _No. No. No. He's just a kid. I was supposed to protect him, protect them! _

He managed a smile, "Thank… you."

"Chuck no, you're gonna be alright," Thomas choked between sobs, "You're gonna get out of here."

The young boy looked at the older one now, "Both of… you…"

Mary exchanged a quick glance with Thomas before they returned their attention to their friend.

He coughed, throwing a spray of blood, "For… being… my family." One last breath wheezed from his mouth. Then, his body went limp, and his eyes closed.

"Chuck," she whispered, "No! Chuck!"

Mary looked like a statue that had been in the chamber since it was made. She was deathly white, and sat perfectly still. Too many thoughts ran through her head for her to register any of them. She barely noticed Thomas slowly lay their friend's lifeless body on the ground before standing up, trembling.

Suddenly, he rushed forward out of her vision, in the direction of Gally. She flinched as she heard a scream before the distinct crunching sound of a punch. And another. And another. They came steadily and two different sets of screams bounced off of the walls. It wasn't long before she heard struggling as Minho and Newt began to tear the two boys apart.

Only a moment more before Thomas ripped from their grip and ran back to Chuck, pulling the boy into his arms once more, "No," he shouted, "_No!"_

Teresa knelt beside Thomas and put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"I promised him," he screamed hysterically, "I promised him I'd save him! Take him home!"

Mary shakily reached forward and placed her hand over one of Thomas' and he looked up at her. The trace of madness left his eyes and she pulled him to her chest; Chuck now between them. There were no hollow words of comfort, just cries; their racking sobs echoing throughout the chamber.


End file.
